jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Tawny Owl/Smocza Przyjaźń
Hej! :) Tu Pójdźka i nowe opowiadanie :) Po pierwsze dziękuję wszystkim, którzy czytali moją poprzednią historię Into a Fantasy. Po drugie nie miałam pomysłu na tytuł do tego opowiadania... Mam nadzieję, że nie jest aż tak bardzo denny. Po trzecie mam nadzieję, że to też ktoś będzie czytał i nie zanudzi się na śmierć... Jakaś nadzieja jest... No więc zapraszam wszystkich do przeczytania. Nic nie zdradzę, wszystkiego się dowiecie :) Napiszę tylko, że nie będzie Hiccstrid (taaa, pewnie połowa osób, która tu zajrzała właśnie wyłączała tą stronę :P). No i będą pół-smoki :D A co do reszty to jeszcze się okaże. PROLOG Wielki, pomarańczowy smok wtargnął do pokoju, niszcząc jedną ze ścian domu. Rozejrzał się bacznie po niewielkim pomieszczeniu, w którym walały się teraz odłamki desek i innych pozostałości. Swój wzrok skoncentrował na kołysce, która stała pośrodku pokoju. Gad podszedł powoli do małego łóżeczka i pochylił swój wieli łeb w stronę niemowlaka, który machał małymi rączkami, próbując dosięgnąć łusek zwierzęcia. Smok zniżył głowę i dmuchnął na malca ciepłym powietrzem. Malutki Wiking zapiszczał z uciechy, czując podmuch gorącego powietrza. Wyciągnął rączkę i dotknął paluszkami jednego z rogów olbrzyma, któremu także najwyraźniej podobał się ta delikatna zabawa. Smok jednak nie po to tu przyszedł. Wiedział, że musi zabrać malucha. Ten ma przed sobą trudną przyszłość, jak mówiła przepowiednia. Gad spojrzał na przyszłego Obrońcę Smoków i podjął decyzję. Teraz, albo nigdy. Wzbił się lekko w górę, demolując przy tym część dachu. Nie zwrócił na to szczególnej uwagi. To drewno nad głową tylko przeszkadzało. Wyciągnął swoje tylne łapy - bo niestety dysponował tylko jedną parą - i chwycił kołyskę w szpony. Musiał uważać, bo była, tak samo jak mała osóbka, która znajdowała się wewnątrz niej, bardzo delikatna. Smok już miał wzbić się w powietrze, kiedy nagle tuż przed jego oczami śmignęło ostrze miecza lśniące blaskiem ognia, który szalał dookoła. Pomarańczowy olbrzym spojrzał na swojego napastnika, którym okazał się wódź wyspy Berk, domu Wandalów, jak ten ród się nazywał. Gad nie mógł uwierzyć, że ten nieczuły spaślak jest także ojcem kruchego maleństwa, które właśnie trzymał w szponach. Chłopiec najwyraźniej nie odziedziczył po nim genów. I całe szczęście. Nagle do pokoju wbiegło tuzin kolejnych, rozwścieczonych wojowników, którzy stanęli uzbrojeni murem obok Stoicka Ważkiego. Z tyłu Cloudjumper dojrzał przerażoną kobietę, która patrzyła na niego z błaganiem w oczach. Zanim smok się zorientował, mężczyźni rzucili się na niego z wojowniczym okrzykiem, unosząc swoje ostra i młoty wysoko w górę, by poczwara mogła je dostrzec i w porę uciec. Ta jednak nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru odpuszczać. Ma misję i musi ją wypełnić. Machnął mocniej skrzydłami, a olbrzymi podmuch powietrza podrzucił część wojowników. Niestety nie wszystkich. Stoick wykorzystał moment nieuwagi smoka i zranił go mieczem w bok. Na szczęście łuski gada były grube i mocne, nie pozwoliły ostrzu wbić się głęboko. Smok zaś upuścił kołyskę, która potoczyła się wgłąb pokoju. Nie zauważył tego. Kobieta ruszyła biegiem w stronę synka. Musi być bezpieczny. Nie pozwoli, by coś mu się stało. Wtem poczuła mocny uchwyt i pazury wbijające się delikatnie, jednak boleśnie w jej bok. Nie zdążyła dobiec do kołyski. Smok zamiast chłopca, zabrał kobietę. Nie miał już opcji zawrócić z nią i narażać się na śmierć, by podmienić łup. Wiedział też, że nie da rady spróbował zabrać dziecka jeszcze raz, które teraz będzie na pewno znacznie lepiej strzeżone przez ojca. W takim razie czteroskrzydły smok będzie musiał pomagać chłopcu w inny sposób. Nie wiedział, że ta pomyłka może być przyczyną poważnych komplikacji i kłopotów. * Tym czasem gdzieś daleko, kilkadziesiąt kilometrów od Berk młoda Nocna Furia próbowała ulecieć o parę centymetrów w górę, machając małymi skrzydłami ile wlezie. Nadal jednak stała na ziemi, nie podleciała ani o milimetr. Zrezygnowana ułożyła się na posłaniu i z zazdrością patrzyła na swoje starsze rodzeństwo, które te ćwiczenia wychodziły znacznie lepiej. - Hej, Szczerb! - zawołał do młodszego brata Kiro, szczerząc się w głupkowatym uśmiechu. - Daj mi spokój… - mruknął smoczek i odwrócił się do nich grzbietem, wlepiając wzrok w skałę. Nie lubił tego przezwiska. Przylepiło się jednak do niego bezpowrotnie, stało się niemal jego imieniem. A to ze względu tylko na to, że wykluł się jako ostatni i był najmniejszy z całej piątki rodzeństwa. A co za tym idzie, dopiero ostatnio zaczęły rosnąć mu zęby, jak to jest u Furii. - Nie martw się, jeszcze się nauczysz. - powiedziała dorosła smoczyca i ułożyła się koło swojego pisklaka, bo w sumie można było nazwać tak małego, czarnego smoka. - A jak się nauczysz, to będziesz najlepszy i najszybszy. Zobaczysz. Smok westchnął i zwinął się w kłębuszek, jakby chciał odgrodzić się od całego świata i od swojego losu, który jest tak uparty i głupi, że nie chce dać mu odrobiny szczęścia. „Jeszcze im pokażę” - pomyślał i kątem oka spojrzał na gromadkę Nocnych Furii, które śmiały się i co chwila podlatywały w powietrze na parę metrów, ćwicząc mięśnie skrzydeł. - Nie chcesz spróbować jeszcze raz? - zachęciła malucha mama, trącając jego łapkę. - Już próbowałem. Wtem padł na niego cień. Do jaskini weszła ogromna Nocna Furia, zakrywając sobą tarczę księżyca, która oświetlała wnętrze groty. Spojrzała pogardliwie na skulonego Szczerbatka i prychnęła zdenerwowana. - A temu co? - Jest zmęczony, leżeć nie może? - odparła smoczyca, rzucając ostrzegawcze spojrzenie smokowi i przyciągając malucha bliżej siebie, który niepewnie patrzył na ojca. - Powinien ćwiczyć latnie, a nie się obijać, potem marudzi, że nie umie. - potężny smok schylił wielki łeb ku synowi, warcząc. - Bezużyteczny, nic z niego nie będzie. Drżący ze strachu Szczerbatek zaskomlał i wbił się mocniej w mech, chowając pyszczek w łapkach i próbując zasnąć. C.D.N. Niespodzianka! Jednak udało mi się wstawić prolog wcześniej, bo nauki do sprawdziany miałam już potąd. Ech... Podoba się? Ktoś będzie to czytał? ROZDZIAŁ 1 Zielonooki chłopiec szedł przez wioskę, wpatrując się z czubki swoich butów. Parę razy przeszedł wokół placu głównego przed twierdzą, gdzie bawili się jego rówieśnicy. Miał nikłą nadzieję, że zwrócą na niego uwagę i zaproszą do zabawy, która trwała w najlepsze. Tak się jednak nie stało. Dzieci śmiały się i krzyczały do siebie, nawet nie spoglądając na chudego, słabego chłopca, który przyglądał im się z zazdrością i smutkiem. No nic, od zawsze był mniej lubiany i inny. Odwrócił się do nich i szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę lasu. Kiedy tylko przekroczył granicę drzew, od razu poczuł się swobodniej. Tu zawsze miał wrażenie, że był bezpieczny. Nikt go nie mógł zobaczyć, wokoło było mnóstwo kryjówek. No i ogromne drzewa. Czkawce wdawało się, że sięgają aż czubka nieba. A gdyby się na nie wdrapać, można by go dotknąć. Uniósł głowę i spojrzał w korony drzew. Przez liście prześwitywało światło słoneczne. Pojedyncze promyki słońca przebijały się przez zielony dach i padały na niższe gałęzie i pień potężnych roślin. Chłopiec ruszył przed siebie, przeskakując przez przewaloną gałąź. Po pewnym czasie już był na miejscu. Zeskoczył z podwyższenia i powoli, by się nie potknąć, zaczął schodzić w dół, po stromej ścieżce. Na koniec przeszedł pod wejściem w skale i zsunął się między gałęzie, które dobrze chroniły miejsce. I już był w Zatoczce. W miejscu, o którym tylko on wiedział i często to przychodził, by… no bo po prostu lubił. Usiał na kamieniu przy jeziorku. Sięgnął po patyczek leżący obok niego i zanurzył go w wilgotnej ziemi. Od razu na piasku zaczęły powstawać kształty i różne wzroki, które chłopiec tworzył gałązką. Po chwili zauważył, że wokół niego zebrało się kilka Straszliwców Straszliwych, małych, kolorowych smoków. Jak zahipnotyzowane patrzyły na ruchy patyka, który poruszał się to w tą, to w drugą stronę. Czkawka się uśmiechnął i spojrzał na jednego ze smoków, który chyba jako jedyny nie śledził ruchu jego ręki. Wlepił wzrok w torbę Czkawki i nozdrzami łapał zapach, który stamtąd się wydobywał. Chłopiec sięgnął do pakunku i wyjął z torby rybkę, którą powoli podsunął smoczkowi. Ten najpierw powoli podszedł do niej, ale już po chwili zjadł smakołyk i prosząc o więcej wdrapał się na kolana Czkawki, miziając się niczym kot do jego futrzastej kamizelki. Czkawka zawsze był blisko ze smokami. Znacznie bliżej niż z ludźmi, którzy nigdy go nie akceptowali ze względu na to, że był inny. A latające gady to zupełnie co innego. Bardzo je lubił i każdą wolną chwilę spędzał, by je poznawać. Najłatwiej szło mu ze Straszliwcami, jak to zwykle bywa z tym gatunkiem. No i oczywiście uwielbiał rysować smoki. Miał już zapełnione kilka notesów, teraz właśnie rysował w kolejnym. Przerwał, kiedy poczuł powiew, który poczochrał mu włosy. Usłyszał szelest trawy i charakterystyczny dźwięk, jak smok składa skrzydła. A te były najwyraźniej duże. Chłopiec odwrócił się powoli i stanął jak wryty. Tuż przed nim stał wyprostowany, co najmniej kilkanaście razy większy od niego pomarańczowy smok. Miał płaski łeb, na którym umieszczone były ogromne rogi. Skrzydła były gigantyczne i, co zaskakiwało, były ich dwie pary. Łapy wydawały się bardzo silne i mocne mimo, że smok posiadał tylko dwie. - Witaj, Czkawka. - powiedział smok i dmuchnął na niego ciepłym powietrzem. Chłopiec stał jak wryty. Czy on właśnie… coś do niego powiedział? I on go zrozumiał? Czkawka z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w łeb olbrzyma, który także wydawał się nieco zaskoczony. - Nie rozumiesz mnie? - spytał z niepokojem i zniżył głowę. - Ja… - wyjąkał brunet. - T-tak… R-rozumiem i to właśnie… - Ach! - smok jakby odzyskał humor, na jego pysku pojawił się nikły śmiech. - To dobrze, już się bałem, że pomyliłem człowieków. Całe szczęście. Jak się miewasz? - Do… Dobrze. - wyszeptał chłopiec, nadal nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co widzi, słyszy i czuje. Czuł się zdezorientowany. nie wiedział, co się dzieje, a już na pewno, jakim cudem i dlaczego. Bo przecież właśnie rozmawiał ze smokiem, i dokładnie rozumiał jego pomruki! Co tu jest grane? - Nigdy nie próbowałeś, prawda? To dlatego jesteś taki zdziwiony. - stwierdził smok, przechylając głowę i z ukosa patrząc na chłopca. - Prawda? - powtórzył. - Ale… co? - Nigdy nie próbowałeś rozumieć języka smoków. - odparł spokojnie olbrzym. - Nie próbowałeś, ale umiałeś. - rzucił okiem na chłopca, który najwyraźniej był i zdziwiony i zdezorientowany. Gad kompletnie zapomniał, że Czkawka ma nie więcej niż osiem lat. Potrząsnął więc łbem i powiedział: - Dobrze, to zostawimy na później. A teraz - uśmiechnął się. - przedstawię się, bo jeszcze tego nie zrobiłem. Nazywam się Chmuroskok. Na twarzy chłopca od razu pojawił się uśmiech. - Pobawimy się? - No już myślałem, że nie zapytasz. - zaśmiał się smok i odskoczył w bok, rozpoczynając zabawię. C.D.N. Wow, dziękuję za 30 komentarzy! Aj, coś nudnawy wyszedł mi ten rozdział... :/ Trudno, mam nadzieję, że nie jest aż tak źle. ROZDZIAŁ 2 Trzynastolatek szybkim krokiem zszedł ze schodów i ruszył ścieżką przed siebie, pozostawiając za plecami dom wodza, czyli dom jego ojca. On jak zwykle nie miał czasu dla syna, jak zwykle proste zdanie „Nie teraz, Czkawka”. I wyszedł. Tak po prostu, tak jak co dzień. Chłopak wiedział, że Stoick za nim nie przepada, wręcz nienawidzi i wstydzi się go. A za co? Za wygląd. Czkawka nie był zwykłym, typowym chłopakiem z wioski Wikingów. Był mizerny i słaby, raczej nie mógł się poszczycić siłą, tak jak np. jego tępy kuzyn, Sączysmark. Czkawka westchnął zrezygnowany i przyspieszył kroku, próbując nie zwracać uwag na obelgi swoich rówieśników. Takie życie. Nie można go sobie wybrać, a los jest zmienić trudno. No ale zawsze można przecież próbować… Ale dzisiaj nie był zwykły dzień. W końcu nadszedł, tak jak co miesiąc. A miesiąc to bardzo długo zwłaszcza, jak się na coś czeka. A tego dnia w końcu ma przylecieć Chmuroskok. Gigant zjawiał się raz w danym miesiącu, by pobyć z Czkawką i nauczyć go czegoś nowego na temat smoków. Chłopak bardzo lubił przyjaznego i łagodnego gada i żałował, że nie może spotykać się z nim częściej. No bo w sumie Chmuroskok był jego jedynym przyjacielem… Szedł dobrze znanym sobie szlakiem między drzewami rosnącymi dookoła. Już dawno wkroczył w las, który teraz ogarniał go z każdej strony. Skręcił w lewo i odgarnął liście zasłaniające przejście na polankę, gdzie zawsze spotykał się ze smokiem. Ten już tu był. Siedział na skale i bacznie przyglądał się tafli wody w jeziorku, które znajdowało się w zatoczce, najwyraźniej wypatrując ryby. - Chmuroskok! - zawołał uradowany chłopak i podszedł do smoka, który przyjaźnie zamruczał. Czkawka potrafił już rozmawiać i rozumieć po smoczemu, dzięki nauk Chmuroskoka. Chłopiec bardzo często zastanawiał się, dlaczego to akurat z nim zaprzyjaźnił się Stormscutter. Ale kiedy zadał to pytanie, smok odpowiedział „A wolisz, abym wybrał jakiegoś spaślaka z twojej wioski? Oczywiście bez obrazy.”. To jednak nie była odpowiedź, jakiej oczekiwał i pragnął chłopak. Pytanie pozostało więc jednak nadal bez odpowiedzi. - Witaj. - mruknął smok i ponownie wlepił wzrok w zbiornik, bo właśnie na tafli wody pojawił się ogon łososia. - Dlaczego… - Czkawka zebrał odwagę i wypalił: - tak rzadko przylatujesz? Pomarańczowy smok przerwał wypatrywanie pożywienia i złożył ogromne skrzydła, które wcześniej rzucały cień na chłopca. Zamyślił się. Nie wiedział, jak do końca odpowiedzieć. W końcu wziął głęboki wdech i powiedział: - Bo nie mogę. - przerwał. - Każdy smok ma swoje… obowiązki. Poza tym Alfa za bardzo na to nie pozwoliła. - cieszył się, że chłopak wie, kim jest Alfa, inaczej byłoby za dużo do opowiadania. - A miejsce, w którym mieszkam jest dość daleko. Lecę zwykle kilka dni. Czkawka spuścił wzrok wzrok i spojrzał na swoje buty. W końcu się odezwał: - To co dzisiaj robimy? - Najpierw ja zadam pytanie: jak w wiosce? - uśmiechnął się smok. - Nic nowego. Tak jak zwykle. nie lubią mnie, a zwłaszcza ojciec. - spojrzał swoimi czystozielonymi oczami na Chmuroksoka. - Wiesz… - zaczął. - Czasem zastanawiam się, jak to by było, gdyby mama żyła. Czy też by mnie nie lubiła za to, jaki jestem? - Na pewno nie, nawet tak nie myśl. - gad zniżył swój łeb i dmuchnął pocieszająco na chłopaka, który mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. - Jest bezpieczna, nie martw się. - wypaplał przypadkowo. Od razy zamknął pysk, zakłopotany. Czkawka całe szczęście nie wziął tego na serio. Odparł: - Każdy tak mówi. - mruknął lekceważącym tonem. Czteroskrzydły wiele razy myślał nad tym, czy może by zabrać chłopaka ze sobą. Nie wiedział jednak, czy byłaby to dobre rozwiązanie. Alfa nie wyraziła na to zgody, a Czkawka w sumie ma tu ojca. Może relacje między nimi jeszcze się poprawią? Mimo wszystko smokowi zawsze robiło się smutno i przykro, kiedy musiał zostawić Czkawkę i odlecieć do Sanktuarium. - To co dziś robimy? - Coś innego niż zwykle. - odparł tajemniczo Chmuroskok i spojrzał na Wikinga z góry. - Będziesz smokiem. Czkawkę zatkało. Chwila, co on właśnie powiedział? - Wiesz, nie chcę cię martwić, ale jestem człowiekiem, jakbyś nie zauważył. - uśmiechnął się Czkawka myśląc, że jest to kolejny żart jego smoczego przyjaciela. - Nie, będziesz smokiem. Tak naprawdę, naprawdę. - Ok, przejdź do rzeczy, co będziemy dzisiaj robić? - spytał jeszcze raz brunet, nadal biorąc to za głupi dowcip. - Ech, usiądź. - westchnął Chmuroskok i skrzydłem posadził chłopca na trawie, niemal go przygniatając. - Musisz się skupić. Skup się! - Ale… Po co? Nie możemy porobić czegoś sensownego? - Po prostu się skup, dobrze? - powiedział smok z lekką irytacją w głosie. Czasem po prostu brakowało mu cierpliwości to tego człowieka. - Ale na czym? - Pomyśl, że jesteś smokiem. - zaczął tłumaczyć skrzydlaty olbrzym. - Wyobraź sobie, że masz łuski, skrzydła, łapy… smoczą duszę. Zrezygnowany Czkawka zamknął oczy. Nie wiedział, po co to wszystko. Jakaś nowa, głupia zabawa? W sumie Churoskok mógłby wymyślić coś lepszego, bardziej oryginalnego i z sensem… - No i? - niecierpliwił się. - Musisz bardziej się skupić. No dalej, uda się! Czkawka znów przymknął powieki. Zastanowił się, jak to byłoby być smokiem… latać na własnych skrzydłach… Bo wcześniej latał tylko na Chmurku. I to dopiero było coś niesamowitego… Jego rozmyślenia przerwał potężny dreszcz, który nagle targnął jego ciałem. Otworzył zaskoczony oczy i spojrzał na swoje… łapy. Oj tak, Chmurek nie żartował. był smokiem. C.D.N. Hmmm... To tamten rozdział całkiem mi wyszedł, w porównaniu z tym... :/ A teraz z innej beczki: czy tylko u mnie jest taka dziwna pogoda? Raz słonko, potem deszcz, zowu słonko i grad? A teraz za oknem mam śnieżycę, która już drwa dośc długo... ' ROZDZIAŁ 3 Wszystko działo się szybko. Czkawka nie wiedział, o co chodzi i z głupkowatym wyrazem mordy gapił się na Chmuroskoka i słuchał jego opowieści, która wydała się tak dziwna, jak dorsz w dżemie lub jesiotr w majtach. * * * ''- Kiedy tej nocy wpadłem do twojego pokoju... Miałem zamiar cię zabrać. Bo przepowiednia mówiła... Znasz ją? Nie? To potem ci o niej opowiem. Ale od początku. Jeszcze raz. O czym to ja...? A, tak. A więc: miałem zamiar cię zabrać ze sobą, do Smoczego Sanktuarium. Do Domu Smoków, ich schronienia. Abyś mógł się wychowywać ze smokami, bo do nich w sumie należysz. Nie do ludzi mimo, że wyglądasz jak oni. Od zawsze byłeś smokiem. Tylko nigdy o tym nie wiedziałeś i nadal nie wiesz. Rozkaz otrzymałem od Alfy. Oszołomostrach wiedział o przepowiedni i chciał zapobec nieszczęściu, które niemal było pewne. Miałem wykonać tą miesję, jednak nikogo nie mogłem narażać. Przynajmniej na razie. A czemu nie wykonałem zadania? Wszystko sknocili ci spaślacy, wpadając do pokoju. Twój ojciec przebił mi bok ostrzem, pamiętam, że ból był potworny. Nie mogłem cię zabrać. Ostatni raz wyciągnąłem łapy licząc na to, że może dosięgnę kołyski, w której ty spałeś. Moje pazury na coś natrafiły, więc bez większego zastanowienia wzbiłem się w powietrze, chcąc zakończyć ten koszmar. Z rany wylewało się coraz więcej krwi, moje łuski nie chroniły tak dobrze przed metalem człowieków. Nie wziąłem twojej kołyski. To nie była ona. I... nie przerywaj mi, te wspomnienia nie są przyjemne, uwierz mi! No więc... Nie mogłem zawrócić, ledwo leciałem. Przepraszam cię za to, po prostu nie dałem rady. Kiedy atak się skończył, wraz ze smokami wróciłem do Sanktuarium. Nie wiedziałem, jak to wszystko powiedzieć Alfie, że wszystko zawaliłem. Zwykle Biały Oszołomostrach jest łagodny, nigdy nie każde śmiercią. Smoki żyją w pokoju, ewentualnie sprzeczki występują rzadko. Tym bardziej nigdy nie kończą się śmiercią. Oczywiście bywają wyjątki, takie jak na przykład... Ale nie, ja nie o tym. Zdziwiłem się, kiedy Alfa niemal odetchnął ze szczęścia kiedy zobaczył, że cię nie przyniosłem. W innym wypadku byłoby źle. Okazało się niestety, że "Wybrany musi nauczyć się być człowiekiem, a dopiero potem smokiem". Tak mówiono w przepowiedni. Oznaczało to, że skoro urodziłeś się człowiekiem, Wikingiem, musisz nauczyć się wszystkiego, co potrafią normalni ludzie, a dopiero potem smokiem. Dlatego nigdy po ciebie nie wróciłem, nie próbowałem zabrać jeszcze raz. Chociaż ta wyspa Berk, na której mieszkasz, moim zdaniem jest największą ruiną ludzką w całym Archipelagu. Bez obrazy, sory, ale musiałem to powiedzieć. Serio, najchętniej bym cię zabrał stąd jak najdalej, to prawdziw hodowla morderców... Ale skoro Wikigowie tacy są... Miałem tylko nadzieję, że ty nie staniesz się jednym z nich. Bo to tego wieku musiałeś być człowiekiem. Tak naprawdę, to nawet nie powinienem się z tobą spotykać. Nie powinienem ci teraz mówić tego, co właśnie w tej chwili do ciebie mówię (to ma sens?). Miałeś nie poruzumiewać się ze smokami, wychowywać jak normalny człowiek. Ale w sumie cieszę się, że tak się nie stało... A całej tajemnicy o smokach miałeś dowiedzieć się dopiero w wieku piętnastu lat. Teraz już wiesz, dlaczego nigdy nie mogłem zabrać cię ze sobą lub, że przylatuję tak rzadko. Alfa nie wyraziła na to zgody, ale ja nie mogłem cię przecież tak zostawić... '''C.D.N. Udało mi się napisać coś jeszcze dzisiaj, jednak to nie koniec rozdziału. Niestety dokończę go chyba dopiero jutro. Życzę wszystkim wspaniałych Świąt i mnóstwo szeczęścia! Wile pisnek (czekoladowych jajek? ;) i bardzo mokrego poniedziałku! Wesołych Świąt! Pozdrawiam! :) I uwaga - jeżeli byście coś zauważyli (cokolwiek), możecie zawsze pisać z reklamacją! Każdą krytykę przyjmę :) ''' * * * Czkawka z szeroko otworzoną gębą gapił się zdezorientowany na Chmuroskoka. - Czekaj, co? - Słuchałeś mnie w ogóle?! - Tak, oczywiście. - speszył się Czkawka. - Ale nic z tego nie rozumiem. - Rozumiesz. - Wcale, że nie! To niemożliwe! - A jednak. - NIE! - Przestań. - No to… - smok się zamyślił. - Po co mi to w ogóle mówisz, skoro sam wcześniej powiedziałeś, żę dopiero za dwa lata powinienem się o tym dowiedzieć…? No i… - Mówiłem ci już. - westchnął Chmurek. - Przecież nie mogłem cię tak zostawić. Jeszcze coś? I tak wiesz za wiele. Czkawka się zamyślił. Z przyzwyczajenia chciał zmierzwić sobie włosy. Zamiast tego jego wzrok padł na łapę pokrytą ciemnobrązowymi łuskami. Od razu ponownie wpadł w panikę. Nie był człowiekiem, zupełnie zapomniał o przemianie. Nie wiedział, jak ma ułożyć skrzydła, co zrobić z ogonem… No właśnie, OGON. To wszystko wydawało się niezaprzeczalnie dziwne. - Chmuroskok! - pisnął przerażony Czkawka. - Czego się drzesz? - Stormscutter otworzył leniwie jedno oko i spojrzał na Czkawkę, który biegał wokół po zatoczce jak opętany wariat. Lub jak Wiking, któremu skończył się rum. - Weź se odpocznij, po co się męczysz? Ludzie są czasem naprawdę nie do zrozumienia. Nawet ty. - Zrób coś! - No ale co? Coś jest nie tak? - Nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś. - wysapał Czkawka. - Ale jestem smokiem! To jest dziwne! Zamień mnie w człowieka, nie wiem, jakieś hokus pokus! Dmuchnij dymem, kichnij na mnie… - Ja nic ci nie pomogę. - mruknął pomarańczowy smok. Zirytowany Wiking (a raczej teraz smok) dojrzał zabawny, nikły uśmieszek na jego pysku. Parsknął niezadowolony. - Ewentualnie mogę ci tylko pomóc. Ale wszystko musisz zrobić sam, tak jak wcześniej. Poza tym - gigant się uśmiechnął. - nie chcesz pobyć trochę smokiem? Czkawka znieruchomiał na chwilę. W sumie… Zawsze chciał się przekonać na chwilę, jak to jest. A teraz…. Nie może przecież przepuścić takiej okazji, nie? - Okej, przekonałeś mnie. Najpierw podszedł do brzegu jeziorka. Na początku nic nie widział, jedynie niebo odbijające się w tafli wody. Dopiero po chwili dojrzał zarysy ciemnego smoka. Pysk, duże, mocno zielone oczy… Para sporych skrzydeł… Tak, to był smok. Czkawkę jednak zdziwił fakt, że nie był normalnych smokiem. A przynajmniej nie jednym z takich, jakie do tej pory widział. - Chmuroskok? - No co znowu? Myślałem, że przestałeś marudzić. - No tak, ale chciałem się zapytać… Jakim smokiem ja tak właściwie jestem? - Ach, no tak. - pomarańczowy gad się rozchmurzył. - U nas nie ma gatunków. Jednak wydaję mi się, że na tą rodzinę smoków, do których ty teraz należysz ludzie nazywają Nocnymi Furiami. '''C.D.N. może jeszcze dzisiaj :) Jeśli nie, nie wiem, czy nowy rozdział pojawiłby się w weekend, bo na święta jadę do babci :) I jeju, ile komentarzy! Dopiero trzeci rozdział a tu ponad sto :O Dziękuję! ROZDZIAŁ 4 Dwa lata minęły szybko. Można powiedzieć, że za szybko. Ale to zależy od punktu widzenia, czy te lata były udane. A dla Czkawki nie za bardzo. Piętnasroletni chłopak mozolnie szedł przez wioskę. No, prawie piętnastoletni, bourpdziny miał za miesiąc. Zielone oczy schowane były za grzywką rudobrązowych włosów, które uładały się niesfornie na głowie. Zmierzał w kierunku największego domu w wiosce, czyli domu jego ojca. Domu wodza Berk, który zresztą nienawidził i wstydził się swojego syna. Czkawka był naprawdę chudy i słaby jak na Wikinga. Był wyśmiewany i nielubiany w wiosce. Sam Stoick wstydził się go. Chłopakowi wydawało się nawet, że ojciec obwinia go za stratę żony, Valki, która zginęła ratując życie synowi. Nikt jednak nie chciał powiedzieć, jak to się stało. Stoick unikał tego tematu jak mógł. Czyli w sumie Czkawka nawet nie zasługiwał na tytuł syna wodza i następcy tronu. Był już wieczór. Słońce dawno zniknęło za morzem, ustępując gwiazdom. Ostatnimi mieszkańcy wioski chodzili po osadzie, załatwiając swoje sprawy lub próbując skądś zdobyć rum na wieczorowe picie. Czkawka wlókł się po szcieżce. To był beznadziejny dzień. Myślał, że Chmurek w końcu będzie mógł go wziąć ze sobą do Smoczego Sanktuarium. On zaś odpowoedział na to spokojnie: "Jeszcze nie. Musisz trochę poczekać, ale już niedługo" - próbował go pocieszyć. Jakby to miało poprawić jego samopoczucie! C.D.N. niestety nie wiem, kiedy. Udało mi się wygrać z edytorem, bo na razie dysponuję tylko tabletem i musiałam wszystko pisać na brudno do edytora, więc za wszystkie błędy przepraszam. I dziękuję za tyle komentarzy! Wow, ile ich jest! Dzieķuje, każdy dodaje mi weny i chęci do pisania :) Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że stoi przed drzwiami do jego domu. No super, ile tu już stał? Tak naprawdę, to postałby jeszcze trochę. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru wracać do domu, a tym bardziej do niego wchodzić. Jeśliby mógł, zostałby w lesie, byleby tylko nie wchodzić ojcu w drogę. Czkawka nie miał ochoty się z nim spotkać. Wiedział jednak, że jeśli nie wróci, Stoick wścieknie się jeszcze bardziej. Po prostu genialnie. Wziął głęboki oddech i popchnął drzwi, które skrzypnęły przeciągle. Chłopak powoli wsunął się do kuchni, starając się stąpać jak najciszej. Okazało się to jednak zbędne. Przy wielkim stole siedział Stoick, całe szczęście tyłem do niego. W pomieszczeniu paliła się tylko jedna świeca, więc było prawie ciemno. Ogromny facet odgryzał kawały mięsa z nogi kurczaka o rekordowych rozmiarach. Czkawka przełknął ślinę. No super. Na stole, obok ogromnej łapy jego ojca walało się parę butelek po rumie. O nie. Stoick zawsze się wściekał na syna, ale obrywało mu się naprawdę, kiedy ojciec był albo upity, albo naprawdę wściekły. Ale u niego te dwa stany wyglądały naprawdę bardzo podobne i zawsze przynosiły takie same skutki. Ból. Młody wiking zmusił swoje nogi, by te wykonały jakiś ruch. Powoli i z mozołem zaczął kierować się w stronę schodów. Z każdą chwilą serce biło mu coraz mocniej i szybciej. Po prostu bał się ojca. Ten nigdy nie miał dla niego litości, zawsze miał u niego przechlapane. Modlił się w duchu, by ojciec go nie usłyszał, ani nie zauważył. Zmówił modlitwę do Thora i Odyna. „NO BŁAGAM!” - wrzasnął w myślach. Oczywiście nadzieja matką głupich. Chłopak w pewnej chwili potknął się o leżący pod schodami topór. A było tak pięknie! Stoick momentalnie się odwrócił, przerywając żarcie kurzego mięcha. Czkawka w jednej chwili odczytał obłęd w jego oczach. Momentalnie poderwał się z podłogi cały spocony i jak strzała wystrzelił na górę po schodach. Stoick był jednak szybszy. - WRACAJ TU, SMARKACZU! - Nie…! - krzyknął Czkawka, kiedy poczuł mocny uchwyt na swojej słabej nodze. Wódź pociągnął syna w dół, a ten mocno rąbnął głową w ścianę. Stoick był wściekły. W sumie chłopak nawet nie wiedział, z jakiego powodu. Od zawsze jego ojciec był wściekły. Od zawsze, kiedy urodził mu się słaby, beznadziejny syn, a żona zmarła. Teraz zaś los Czkawki wyglądał katastrofalnie. Chłopak poczuł ciecz spływającą mu po czole. „Krew” - pomyślał przerażony. Już po nim. Ojciec uniósł rękę, by po chwili wymierzyć cios. Musiał się na czymś wyżyć. A bezużyteczny i ciamajdowaty syn wydawał mu się do tego idealny. No bo do czego innego może mu się przydać? to przecież przez niego Valka nie żyła. Gdyby nie on… TEN CHOLERNY SMOK MÓGŁ PRZECIEŻ PORWAĆ JEGO! Czkawka bał się unieść głowę, a tym bardziej wzrok. Nie chciał patrzeć na jego ręce, nie chciał wiedzieć, kiedy nastąpi kolejny cios. Bolała go już każda część ciała, nie wiedział, skąd płynie krew. Oprzytomniał dopiero, kiedy kątem przymkniętego oka zobaczył błysk ostrza. Topór… - TO PRZEZ CIEBIE! - huknął Stoick Ważki i zamachnął się bronią. Chłopak wydał z siebie przerażony krzyk, co jeszcze bardziej rozgniewało Stoicka. Uniósł ostrze do góry. To przecież nie może się tak skończyć! Umrzeć tu, we własnym domu, przez własnego ojca? Czy tak miało wyglądać jego życie? W ciągłym strachu przed ludźmi. A finałowym końcem zasłużona śmierć od wodza wyspy, jego ojca, za bycie chudym i słabym, beznadziejnym, bezużytecznym smarkaczem? Bo to podobno przez Czkawkę jego Val nie żyje. Przynajmniej ten spaślak tam myślał. Ale jak ten chłopiec mógł wtedy ponosić za to odpowiedzialność, skoro nie miał nawet roku? „Tak, miałem beznadziejne życie” - pomyślał Czkawka - „I będę miał beznadzieją śmierć. Ojciec w końcu się mnie pozbędzie. Syna, czyli swojego największego problemu w życiu.”. Czkawka starał się nie płakać. W sumie, za bardzo się bał, by w ogóle o tym pamiętać. Teraz na jego zakrwawioną dłoń spłynęła jedna, mała łza. Pierwsza i na razie ostatnia. Nie wiedział, jakim cudem zmusił swoje ciało, by dźwignęło jego ciężar. Jednym płynnym ruchem, wykorzystując niemal wszystkie swoje siły, które mu pozostały, odskoczył w bok, przez co ostrze nie wbiło się całkowicie. Chłopak i tak poczuł ogromny ból w boku, przez co niemal stracił przytomność. Rzucił się do drzwi i wybiegł z domu, ignorując potworny ból na całym ciele i chęć runięcia na ziemie. Nie słuchał wściekłych wrzasków ojca dziękował bogom, że ten nie postanowił biec za nim. Bo pewnie się nie opłacało. Wiking zakładał, że Czkawka umrze w ciągu godziny. Może krócej? Brunet zdążył ledwie dobiec do granicy lasu, który całe szczęście znajdował się bardzo blisko ich domu. Poczuł jedynie potężny dreszcz, kiedy jego podświadomość zamieniła go w smoka. Łuski nieco zatrzymywały krwawienie i Czkawka odczuwał mniejszy ból. Mimo wszystko powieki zaczęły mu opadać, a on sam upadł na ściółkę nieprzytomny. C.D.N. PRZEPRASZAM! Coś mnie napadło. Mam nadzieję, że nie wyszło za bardzo brutalnie, nie chciałam, by było dużo krwi i... no, w ogóle. Musiałam jednak umieścić takie wydarzenie, bo potrzebuję go ze względu na fabułę. Ale spokojnie. Spaślak jeszcze dostanie łomot. ROZDZIAŁ 5 Poczuł szturchnięcie. Chwila, to on jeszcze żyje? A może już umarł? Skulił się mocniej. - Wszystko gra. - usłyszał. - Nic ci nie zrobię. Tak, czyli już umarł. To wszystko to zwykła fikcja. Wydawało mu się, że ktoś unosi go w górę na… grzbiet. „To jakiś kolejny koszmar.” - pomyślał. Nawet nie zdążył się lepiej wybudzić, a ponownie zaczęły uchodzić z niego siły. Zasnął. Nocna Furia poczuła zapach krwi. I to jeszcze świeżej. Ni była to jednak krew ludzka… Krew smoka. Czarny gad ruszył szybciej za siebie. Chciał zawrócić i martwić się sobą, zignorować głupie przeczucie, że musi za wszelką cenę iść przed siebie. Zapach był coraz wyraźniej wyczuwalny, gdzieś tu był ranny lub martwy już smok. Panowały kompletnie ciemności, ogromne drzewa nie pozwalały przebić się światłu. Mimo to Nocna Furia widziała doskonale w ciemnościach i szybko dotarła do celu. No, najpierw się o niego potknęła, bo ten leżał pod leszczyną. Usłyszał jęknięcie. Zniżył łeb i… po prostu zamarł. Przerażony patrzył na drugą Nocną Furię, całej we krwi. Klatka piersiowa smoka ledwo się unosiła, z ran powoli spływała ciemna ciecz, a następnie na trawę, tworząc szkarłatne plamy. Bez zastanowienia delikatnie podniósł nieznanego smoka na grzbiet. Mruknął coś uspokajająco i powolutku ruszył przed siebie, bardziej zagłębiając się w las, gdzie obaj powinni być bezpieczni. W końcu znalazł dobre miejsce. Zszedł do zatoczki i odnalazł niedużą jaskinię. Tam położył smoka. „Co teraz?” - spytał w myślach sam siebie. Nie był ekspertem (nie znał się wcale) na leczeniu, a tym bardziej wydobywaniu smoków ze stanu prawie-śmierci, jeśli to w ogóle miało sens. Ale ta Nocna Furia na pewno nie była w dobrym stanie, który najwyraźniej w ogóle się nie poprawił. Trzeba coś zrobić z tymi ranami… Chwila moment, co zwykle robiły smoki, kiedy były ranne? Czarny smok nie wiedział, raczej nigdy nie był tak poważnie ranny, a wszystko goiło się samo… Przypomniał sobie, że mam kiedyś lizała ranę jego siostry, kiedy ta przecięła sobie skórę… „Może ja też spróbuję?” - pomyślał. Zaczął oblizywać rany smoka, które niemal natychmiast przestały krwawić, jednak nie goiły się tak szybko. Z tym jednak trzeba będzie nieco poczekać. Ale dobre i to. Ułożył się niedaleko drugiej Nocnej Furii i zasnął, próbując nie myśleć o tym, co będzie, kiedy ten się obudzi. Kiedy Czkawka rozbudził się był zdziwiony, że rany już go tak bardzo nie bolą. Ostatnie co pamiętał to strasznie kłucie i pieczenie na całym ciele, które teraz było bardzo nikłe. Zastanowił się chwilę… Co się właściwie stało? Nic nie pamiętał, odkąd wbiegł między drzewa. Musiał więc stracić przytomność. A więc raz kozie śmierć. Powoli podniósł powieki. Był w jaskini, znajdującej się na jakiejś polanie, która mógł zobaczyć nawet z tej pozycji. Dobra, ale jakim cudem się tu znalazł? Rzucił okiem w bok. Na początek miał wielką ochotę, by się zerwać z miejsca i rzucić do ucieczki. Dopiero po chwili do niego dotarło, że czarna Nocna Furia najwyraźniej uratowała mu życie. No i cieszył się też, że podczas bycia nieprzytomnym nie zmienił się w człowieka. A więc podsumowując jest całkiem nieźle, jak na razie. I po chwili zorientował się, że drugi smok nie śpi i patrzy na niego zaciekawionymi oczami. No super… Zupełnie nie zauważył drugiej Nocnej Furi. To ma przechlapane. - Kim jesteś? - czarny smok podszedł powoli do Czkawki, który przełknął ślinę. - Sobą. - skarcił się w myślach, że nie powiedział czegoś bardziej sensownego. - Ja mam na imię Szczerbatek. - powiedział nieznajomy gad zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na głupią odpowiedź Czkawki. - A ty? - Czkawka. - mruknął. - Mówią na mnie Czkawka. - Co ci się stało? - spytał, jednak widząc niechęć na pysku rozmówcy dodał: - Wiesz, jeśli nie chcesz, nie mów. To w sumie tylko twoja sprawa, a w ogóle mnie nie znasz i… - Ojciec… - szepnął smok. - To ojciec mi to zrobił. Czkawka zaklnął siarczyście w myślach za swoją głupotę głupoty. Co mu dobiło, by w ogóle się odezwać? Mimo wszystko czuł nikłą sympatię do Szczerbatka i wydawało mu się, że on może być pierwszą osobą (dobra, smokiem), która w końcu go zrozumie. Szczerba zatkało. Nie sądził, że wszystko mogłoby się tak potoczyć… Wydukał jedynie: - Współczuję… - nastała chwila ciszy, którą zdecydował się w końcu ponownie przerwać: - Wiesz, ja ze swoim też nie miałem łatwo. Chodzi o to, że… no… po prostu nie był ze mnie zadowolony. Jak to zwykle bywa u najmłodszego w rodzinie. Miał mnie dosyć i… po prostu mnie przegnał, właściwie nie wiem, czemu… Dał mi wycisk. Ja miałem go dosyć, on mnie… Takie nie za dobre rodzinne więzi. - No to chyba jesteśmy nieco podobni. - czkawka się uśmiechnął, jednak po chwili spoważniał, kiedy przypomniał sobie o jednym, acz bardzo ważnym szczególe. - Ale… chyba jednak nie. - Co? - zdziwił się Szczerb i wstał. - Może się prześpij, jeszcze trochę musisz odpocząć. - spojrzał na Czkawkę. - No weź, smoki trzymają ze smokami. - uśmiechnął się. - A tym bardziej Nocne Furię z Furiami. - Tyle, że ja… - Nie martw się, pomogę ci. W sumie i tak nie mam nic lepszego do roboty, więc… - Ale… - Czkawka uważał, że to koniec. Może to nie najgorsza chwila w jego życiu, ale mogłaby za taką uchodzić. - No co? Połóż się. - Nie ważne. - mruknął zrezygnowany Czkawka i zanim się obejrzał, usnął. C.D.N. Przepraszam za beznadziejność tego rozdziału, ale pisałam na szybko, ponieważ chciałam jeszcze coś wstawić, zanim wyjdę. No cóż,nie wiem, kiedy nowy rozdział, bo cały weekend mam zawalony -.-''' ROZDZIAŁ 6 '''Z dedykacją dla Agadoo, która wybiła 100 i 200 koma ;) Czkawka zastanawiał się, czy to wszystko sen, czy jakieś omamy, albo prawdziwe życie. W sumie powinien być w beznadziejnym stanie ze względu na to, co wydarzyło się ostatnio. A tego było dużo. Nie chciał nawet o tym myśleć, co tak naprawdę mu wychodziło. Myślał zupełnie o czymś innym. Że w końcu znalazł kogoś w miarę podobnego do siebie. Szczerbatek wydawał się go rozumieć albo nawet próbował to robić. Starał mu się pomóc mimo to, że znali się bardzo krótko. Czkawka tak naprawdę chyba pierwszy raz w życiu odczuwał do kogoś dużą sympatię i bardzo chciał, by nadal tak było. A tego nie był taki pewny. Martwił go jeden duży problem. Przecież on nie był do końca smokiem, tak naprawdę był człowiekiem. Słabym wikingiem, którego od zawsze wyśmiewano. Zawsze był marionetką w rękach innych, zawsze rozrywką na czarną godzinę. Bo zawsze można powiedzieć „Choć, pobijemy go, nudzę się.”. A teraz? Stoick na pewno się nie martwi, w końcu pozbył się swojej największej hańby. Wcisnął kit innym, że chłopak przepadł i prawdopodobnie nie żyje, rozszarpany na strzępy przez smoki, co naprawdę było bardzo realistycznym wytłumaczeniem zaginięcia syna wodza (o ile można by go tak nazwać). Po prostu nie ma go i już. Trudno. Koniec, kropka. Czkawka westchnął i przewrócił się na drugi bok, mrucząc coś pod nosem. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru wychodzić z jaskini w zatoczce, a tym bardziej wstawać. Może po prostu prześpi ten dzień? - WSTAWAJ!!! - usłyszał potworny ryk, jaki wydobył ze swojego gardła Szczerb prosto do ucha Czkawki. - SZKODA TAKIEGO DNIA! - Nie drzyj się… - wymruczał tamten i machnął łapą, by odtrącić smoka jak natrętną muchę, która nie daje mu spać. - No to wstań. - upierał się Szczerbatek i siłą wypchnął Czkawkę na słońce przed jaskinię. - Nie możemy tu dłużej zostać, wczoraj wieczorem jacyś ludzie się tu kręcili. - czarny smok niespokojnie pokręcił głową. - Dzisiaj wylatujemy, tu nie jest bezpiecznie. Drugi smok zerwał się na równe nogi nie niepewnie spojrzał na Nocną Furię. - Ale, że lecimy daleko, daleko stąd? - skrzywił się lekko. - No tak. - zdziwił się Szczerb. - Chcesz tu zostać? Czkawka się rozejrzał. Z zatoczki niewiele było widać. Berk… Jego ludzki dom, zresztą od dawna znienawidzony. A więc dlaczego teraz, kiedy jest w końcu okazja go opuścić, on się waha? Przecież już wiele razy rozważał ta możliwość. Wtedy by sobie jednak nie poradził sam, teraz ma… przyjaciela… O ile może go tak nazywać. A Chmuroskok? On przyleci dopiero za jakieś trzy tygodnie, jak zwykle. Nie może tyle czekać, skoro Wandale mogą ich znaleźć, wiele z nich przecież chodzi po lesie. Jednak jedno stało na przeszkodzie. Było jak ogromny gruby mur, którego nie da się pokonać. A jeśli nie zrobi się tego teraz, nigdy nie będzie już możliwości. - Lecimy. - powiedział stanowczo po chwili namysłu. - Ale jest jedna sprawa… Ważna. - No mów. - mruknął Szczerbatek i zbliżył się do jeziorka, zanurzając głowę w wodzie. Z satysfakcją uniósł łeb i jednym kłapnięciem zjadł oślizgłą rybę. Oblizał pysk językiem i odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę Czkawki. Na chwilę znieruchomiał, bo nigdzie nie zobaczył ciemnobrązowego smoka. Prócz niego przed nim stał wysoki, chudy chłopiec, który patrzył na niego z przestrachem. Szczerb szybko zmierzył go wzrokiem. Brunet, zielona tunika, futrzasta kamizelka… Człowiek nie wyglądał groźnie, jednak Nocna Furia odruchowo ustawiła się w pozycji obronnej, podświadomość szykowała plazmę… I wtedy Szczerbatek kompletnie zgłupiał. Kiedy ponownie spojrzał na wikinga, zobaczył smoka. Czkawkę. Wlepiał wzrok w ziemię, jego oczy się zaszkliły. - Ja… nie jestem smokiem. A przynajmniej nie tak do końca. Od zawsze byłem człowiekiem. Czarny gad zdębiał. Nie wiedział, co ma myśleć, jego umysł zaczął szaleć. - Ale nigdy nie lubiłem nim być… - wyszeptał Czkawka. - znaczy człowiekiem. Od kiedy tylko pamiętam albo zawsze się bałem, albo po prostu cały czas odczuwałem ból. Jako człowieka nikt nigdy mnie nie akceptował, zawsze byłem tym „innym i beznadziejnym”. A jako smok… Po prostu to wtedy czułem się sobą… Czkawka szykował się na najgorsze. Wiedział, że Szczerbatek prawdopodobnie po prostu się na niego rzuci, przyszpili do ziemi i to będzie jego koniec. Abo po prostu odleci. To tak naprawdę będzie bolało chyba bardziej. I będzie trwało dłużej. On zostanie sam, nie będzie miał dokąd się udać, a do wioski nie może wrócić. Tu zresztą też nie, ludzie w końcu go znajdą i zabiją. Chyba już woli to niż to, co będzie go czekało za chwilę. Nagle pomyślał o mamie. Nie wiedział, jak wyglądała, jak patrzyła na świat, czy też była typowym wikingiem… Wolała młot i topór od wszystkiego innego? No i czy by go… po prostu zrozumiała. To naprawdę trudne pytanie. A Czkawka nie wiedział, czy chciałby poznać odpowiedź, by się nie rozczarować. Wzdrygnął się, kiedy poczuł ciepły oddech Szczerbatka, który jakimś cudem teraz stał koło niego. Czkawka odwrócił głowę by nawet na niego nie patrzeć. - Nie martw się. - usłyszał. - Nauczę cię być prawdziwym smokiem. C.D.N. No super... Po prostu genialnie! Jak długo nie było nowego rozdziału? Jakoś straciłam wenę i czas... :/ Przepraszam. ROZDZIAŁ 7 Szczerbatek słuchał uważnie. Wydawał się zamyślony, jakby przebywał w innym świecie. Wychwytywał jednak każde zdanie, każde słowo, każdą literę, jaką wypowiedział Czkawka. A wszystko układało się w historię. Czkawka nie miał wyboru i musiał opowiedzieć ją całą. Historię swojego życia, które dopiero ostatnio zaczęło zakwitać kolorami. Dotychczas najlepszymi chwilami w jego życiu były spotkania z Chmuroskokiem, o czym Czkawka też opowiedział. Mówił o wiosce, o sobie, o śmierci Valki… Słowa na początku z trudem przechodziły mu przez gardło, ale potem mówił już bez zastanowienia i płynnie. Szczerbatek go nie poganiał, słuchał cały czas, czekał, aż Czkawka sam odważy mu się wszystko powiedzieć. Kiedy ten skończył, żaden się nie odzywał. Czkawka nie ukrył żadnego szczegółu, niczego nie pominął, bo to i tak nie miałoby sensu. teraz pozostawało mu tylko czekać na ciąg dalszy, który przyniesie los. A ten zwykle mu nie sprzyjał. - No… a ty? - spytał nieśmiało podnosząc głowę w stronę Szczerbatka, który nadal rozmyślał nad tym, co przed chwilą usłyszał. - Co ja? - spytał przytomnym głosem smok patrząc przed siebie w skałę, jakby właśnie zauważył tam coś ciekawego. - Jaka jest twoja historia? Szczerb na chwilę zamilkł. W końcu zaczął bez większego zastanowienia: - Miałem rodzeństwo. Czwórkę. Wyklułem się jako ostatni, z najmniejszego jajka. Tak każdy mówił. W związku z tym, że byłem najmniejszy i najsłabszy, wszystko wychodziło mi też najgorzej. Nauka latania, walki, ryczenia, łowienia ryb… Po prostu byłem beznadziejny w oczach wszystkich. Rodzeństwo zwykle nie zwracało na mnie uwagi, no bo po co? Zresztą NIKT nie zwracał na mnie uwagi prócz mamy. Ona niestety zmarła, zabili ją ludzie… - przerwał na chwilę, jednak zaraz kontynuował: - Zostałem więc z ojcem i trójką rodzeństwa, bo mój brat także wtedy zginął. Chciał uratować mamę, prawie mu się to wtedy udało… Niestety nie zdążył. Przenieśliśmy się potem na inną wyspę. Byliśmy tak jedynymi Nocnymi Furiami, a większość z nas wyginęła. Mówiłem już, że ojciec mnie nienawidził? Po prostu mnie nie znosił, zawsze powtarzał, że królewski gatunek musi być najlepszy, a ja się do tego nie nadaję. Chociaż moim zdaniem było ze mną coraz lepiej. Byłem już wtedy znacznie większy i latanie wychodziło mi coraz lepiej, ale nikt oczywiście tego nie zauważał. W końcu miał mnie potąd, zawsze się na mnie darł, że jestem hańbą rodziny. W końcu pewnego dnia mnie przegnał z wyspy, jednocześnie dając wycisk. Podobno u Nocnych Furii jest taka tradycja, że należy wygnać najsłabszego. No i masz, wypadło na mnie… - Szczerbatek westchnął i rozejrzał się po polance, nasłuchując jakichkolwiek niepokojących dźwięków. - A imię dostałem takie, że późno zaczęły wyrastać zęby. No i byłem po prostu szczerbaty i tyle. Czkawka wbił wzrok w ziemię. Mimo wszystko on miał gorsze życie. Ojciec zawsze gdy był wściekły lub pijany dowalał mu, cały czas towarzyszyły chłopakowi drwiny i śmiechy spowodowane obecnością jego osoby. Pomyślał o Chmuroskoku. On miał go stąd zabrać… Ale kiedy przyleci? Prawdopodobnie dopiero za ponad trzy tygodnie, a on przecież nie może tu tyle zostać. A nawet nie miał zamiaru, chciał już lecieć. - Lecimy dzisiaj? - spytał szybko z determinacją w głosie. Szczerbatek natychmiast się ożywił. - Możemy nawet teraz. Czkawka rozprostował skrzydła. Wszystkie jego rany już się zagoiły, jedynie nadal bolał go trochę prawy bok, gdzie Stoick walnął go toporem. Nie chciał jednak dłużej czekać. Zamachnął skrzydłami i wzbił się w górę. Podmuch powietrza uderzył w niego, próbując zrzucić ponownie w dół, ku ziemi. Smok wyprostował lot i szeroko rozłożył skrzydła. Szybował. Leciał. To było niesamowite uczucie. Wolność. Tylko to przychodziło mu na myśl, kiedy to czuł. Każdy podmuch wiatru, najmniejszy ruch… Miał nieograniczone możliwości. Z góry widział wszystko - w dole rozpościerało się bezkresne morze zakrywając coś, co było tam daleko, za horyzontem. Gdzieś, gdzie dąży z przyjacielem. W końcu poczuł, że może wszystko. Mógł dotknąć nieba, chmur, słońca. Mógł poczuć ich zapach. Był szczęśliwy. A szczęście dawał mu sam lot, który był częścią niezbędnej do życia wolności. To ona ponownie odbudowywała uczucia, budząc do życia te, które dawno zgasły. Pomagała iść dalej. Szczerbatek przyspieszył lot. Czkawka machnął mocniej skrzydłami, próbując go dogonić. Nigdy nie latał tak z Chmuroskokiem, który jedynie trochę nauczył go latać. Teraz Czkawka tego nie potrzebował. Leciał przed siebie, zdając się na intuicję. Nie obchodziło go, jak jest wysoko, gdzie jest, że może spaść. Ważne było, że leciał. Z przyjacielem. Dwa czarne punkty oddalały się z każda chwilą od wyspy. Wrócą tu? Możliwe. Ale jeżeli już, to w dalekiej przyszłości. C.D.N. Wena pozwoliła mi coś (nudnego) napisać. ROZDZIAŁ 8 Razem cały czas szybowali przed siebie, omijając wyspy, lądy, morza. Przelatywali nad nimi, ciesząc się wolnością. Wraz z nimi mijały lata, zresztą ich nie liczyli. Za to stali się przyjaciółmi. Przyjaźń była dla Czkawki najlepszą rzeczą, jaka spotkała go w życiu. Kiedyś się zastanawiał, co to bratnia dusza. Co to jest, i czy w ogóle istnieje. I da się nią odnaleźć? Da się jej nie stracić, lub odzyskać? Czy da się wytrwać walkę o nią? Na pewno nie można się poddać. To byłoby gorsze od przegranej. Czkawka zdążył już zapomnieć o byciu człowiekiem. Nie chciał pamiętać, jak to jest nim być. Nie chciał pamiętać, pragnął zapomnieć. Nie przypominać sobie tego, co go spotkało. Cieszył się tym, co miał. Krążył wraz ze Szczerbatkiem po nieznanych wiatrach, szukając nieodkrytych terenów. Nie przejmował się gdzie leci, gdzie niosą go skrzydła. - Ostatnio słyszałem plotki… - odezwał się Szczerbatek, kiedy obaj szybowali nad otwartym morzem. - Znowu? Ostatnio tylko to słyszysz. - prychnął Czkawka. - Przestań. - smok próbował przyjąć minę bardzo obrażonego. - Teraz na poważnie. - Jasne, na pewno się uda. - Podobno niedaleko stąd widziano kłusowników. - powiedział Szczerbatek nie zwracając uwagi na kpiny przyjaciela. - Kłusowników SMOKÓW, jakby to do ciebie nie docierało. - skrzywił się. - Polują na nie i… - Wiem, kto to są kłusownicy smoków! - przerwał mu Czkawka. - Marne szanse, że się na nich natknie… Przerwał w pół słowa, bo coś z wielką prędkością uderzyło go w pysk. Straszliwiec Straszliwy rozpłaszczył się na nim. Po chwili kolejne dziesiątki smoków przeleciały obok nich, niemal taranując. Każdy smok się darł i wrzeszczał, jednak Czkawka nie był w stanie wydobyć z tej gmatwaniny pisków i ryków niczego sensownego. To zadanie utrudniały także próby zdjęcia z pyska małego smoka, który na chwile niemal stracił przytomność, jednak zaraz nieco się otrząsnął i koślawo popędził ile sił w skrzydłach mniej więcej w kierunku, w którym uciekała reszta gadów. Oszołomieni spojrzeli po sobie, a następnie rzucili ostatnie spojrzenie ciemnej chmurze, która po chwili zniknęła gdzieś za horyzontem. - Co to było?! - pierwszy wydarł się Szczerbatek, także mocno poturbowany. - Uciekały przed czymś. - powiedział Czkawka, próbując wyciągnąć z tego jakiś sensowny wniosek. - Lepiej lećmy za nimi. Nie wiem co to było, ale na pewno nic dobrego. Nic nie słyszałem, każdy smok krzyczał coś innego. Zamachnął się olbrzymimi skrzydłami i zawrócił, a wraz z nim Szczerbatek. Nie zalecieli daleko. Tuż przed nimi, w ich stronę, przesuwały się ogromne, ciemne chmury burzowe, który zwiastowały prawdziwy sztorm. Wiatr przybrał na sile, burza zbliżała się bezlitośnie. - No i co teraz? - zaczął rozpaczać Czkawka. Sztorm był już prawie centralnie nad nimi, nie mieli szans, by znaleźć jakieś schronienie. Nawet najmniejszej wyspy nie było widać w zasięgu wzroku. Nawet smoczego. - Lecimy wyżej. Szybko, zanim zacznie padać. Podczas burzy nie uda nam się wzlecieć ponad chmury, nie marnujmy czasu. Czkawka bez zastanowienia wykonał polecenie. Nie zdążył jednak dolecieć do upragnionego celu, niespodziewanie zaczął spadać w dół. Poczuł ciężar na całym ciele, jego skrzydła wygięły się pod dziwnym kątem. Mocna sieć uniemożliwiała mu na jakikolwiek ruch nimi.Tafla wody zbliżała się coraz szybciej, wszystko zaczęło wirować. Wydał z siebie przerażający ryk, próbując przeciąć więzy, którymi związali go Wikingowie. Sieć wystrzelona z łodzi oplotła go mocno, jakby zamykając w klatce, która spadała w otchłań morza. Szczerbatek skoczył ku niemu, omijając pułapki wystrzelone ku niemu. Statki wyłoniły się z otaczającej ich mgły. Ustawiły się tak, by smoki nie miały możliwości ucieczki. Wszystko działo się zbyt szybko. Szczerbatek runął między spienione fale, tracąc przytomność od uderzenia kulą wystrzeloną z jednego statku. Wszędzie panował chaos. Po statkach biegali wojownicy, podając cobie broń, przygotowywując sieci i kusze. Parę z nich zaczęło wsiadać do szalup, by podpłynąć i obezwładnić szamoczącego się smoka. Czkawka powoli opadał na dno. Próbował pozostać na powierzchnię, jednak ciężkie metalowe uchwyty ciągnęły go w dół. Nigdzie nie widział Szczerbatka. Przyjaciel przepadł jak kamień w wodę. Odleciał? Zostawił go? Kątem oka zobaczył błysk w ostrzu miecza trzymanego przez jednego z wikingów. Wojownicy zbliżali się do niego. Czkawka zaczynał tracić przytomność. Brakowało mu tlenu, już parę razy dostał toporem od jakiegoś kłusownika. Co z nim zrobią? Zabiją? Zmuszą do posłuszeństwa? CO ZROBILI ZE SZCZERBATKIEM? Jego siły nagle się ulotniły. Poczuł, jak parę silnych rąk łapie za łańcuchy i próbuje wyciągnąć go na powierzchnie w stronę głównego statku. Czkawka po prostu zamknął oczy. Rozległ się pierwszy grzmot błyskawicy. C.D.N. Cóż... Mogło być gorzej. ROZDZIAŁ 9 Niemrawo otworzył oczy. Najpierw nic nie mógł sobie przypomnieć. Jedynie uciążliwy ból w głowie dawał znać, że na pewno nie jest w porządku. Uniósł wyżej powieki. Oślepiło go światło słońca. Leżał na piasku, cały oblepiony glonami i inną morską roślinnością. Poczuł w pysku słony smak wody. Ohyda… Najwyraźniej został przez sztorm wyrzucony na plażę. Teraz Szczerbatek zaczął coś sobie przypominać. Do jego pamięci powrócił odgłos piorunów i fal uderzających o statki. Szum wiatru, ryk… Czkawki. Czkawka! Zerwał się na równe nogi i rozejrzał. W pobliżu nie było żywej duszy, na niebie krążyły jedynie mewy, drąc się w niebo głosy. Smokowi wydawało się, że te wrzaski mogłyby zbudzić nawet martwego. Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz i upewniwszy się, że naprawdę nikogo nie ma w pobliżu, bez większego zastanowienia pomknął na skrzydłach przed siebie, próbując znaleźć jakiś trop. * * * Tym czasem druga Nocna Furia próbowała uchwycić jakikolwiek ruch lub odgłos prócz kapania kropel wody i szumu fal wokół otaczającej jej ciemności. Czkawka miał szczęście, że w ogóle może się ruszać. Kajdany były zaciśnięte mocno. Miał związany pysk i skrzydła. Co chwila wydawało mu się, że kończyny w końcu mu odpadną. Już dawno stracił w większości czucie. Odkąd tylko się obudził starał się narobić jak najwięcej hałasu, by kogokolwiek sprowokować. Nikt jednak do niego nie przyszedł, leżał samotnie w celi, a dookoła widział tylko czerń. Nie wiedział, czy jest dzień, czy noc. W pomieszczeniu nie było ani jednego okna, które przepuszczałoby chociaż odrobinę dziennego lub nocnego światła. Nad sobą czasem słyszał krzątaninę wojowników lub ich wrzaski, kiedy wydawali do siebie rozkazy. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie jest Szczerbatek. Czy także znajduje się gdzieś tu, w jakiejś celi? Zdążył uciec? Niestety na te pytania mógł odpowiedzieć jedynie czas. W pewnej chwili ujrzał nikłe światełko nadziei. Duże, solidne drzwi, których wcześniej nie zauważył, zaskrzypiały. Minęła dłuższa chwila, zanim jakiś roztrzęsiony wojownik wszedł do środka. Uniósł wysoko lampę, która rzucała ostre światło. Kiedy strażnik zobaczył związanego smoka jakby odetchnął z ulgą i z większą pewnością siebie pokonał kolejne kilka kroków, by podejść do celi. Za nim weszli jeszcze dwaj mężczyźni. Jeden z nich tak samo jak pierwszy miał niewyraźną minę, jednak drugi, silnie zbudowany, zaopatrzony w kilka mieczy i barwnie ubrany, wydawał się pewny siebie. Szybko podszedł do krat i spojrzał na ciemnego smoka. - Myślę, że będzie zadowolony, jak sądzicie? - zwrócił się do strażników. Jednak zanim ci zdążyli odpowiedzieć ciągnął dalej: - W końcu się przekona, na co mnie stać. Na co stać najlepszego łowcę smoków na świecie. W końcu nie każdy ma na koncie Nocną Furię, prawda? - zaśmiał się pod nosem, patrząc w zielone oczy gada. - Szkoda, że ta druga nam uciekła. - mruknął. Czkawkce spadł z kamień z serca. A więc mu się udało. - Niech nikt go nie wypuszcza, nawet nie rozluźniać kajdanów. - polecił do swoich ludzi. - Nie może uciec. Odwrócił się i wyszedł, a dwaj pozostali udali się za nim, prędko zamykając drzwi na klucz. Czkawka usłyszał jeszcze ich kroki na schodach i odgłosy z zewnątrz. Potem kolejny zgrzyt klucza w zamku, najwyraźniej kolejna para drzwi została zamknięta. Wszelkie odgłosy i szmery ucichły. * * * Nie wiedział, ile spał. Wyrwał się jednak gwałtownie z tej krainy, powracając do rzeczywistości. Jego mięśnie się napięły, przygotowany na ewentualny atak. Nic jednak nie nastąpiło i Czkawka zaczynał się zastanawiać, co właściwie go obudziło. Wokół panowały takie same egipskie ciemności jak wcześniej, nic się nie zmieniło. ŁUP! Tuż nad nim rozległ się trzask. Wydawało się, że sufit za chwilę się zawali, jednak grube i mocne deski wytrzymały. Czawka jednak wyraźnie słyszał przerażone krzyki wojowników. Zaniepokojony zaczął się wiercić. Zawzięcie wbił zęby w łańcuch i z determinacją nim szarpnął. Najpierw uporał się z więzami blokującymi jego pysk. Już miał zabrać się za łapy, kiedy przeszkodził mu kolejny huk. Statkiem wstrząsnęło, łódź się zachwiała. Smok poleciał w bok, jednocześnie boleśnie uderzając w kraty. Łańcuchy wbiły się mocniej w łuski, rozcinając je. Poczuł ból. Ciemna krew spłynęła po jego łapach. Jęknął bezgłośnie. Siłą woli wstał, chwiejąc się. Miał szansę. Rozległ się kolejny łomot, a statek znów się zachwiał. Czkawka szybko podszedł do przeciwległych krat i zahaczył o nie łańcuchy. Przy odrobinie szczęścia się uda i jego kończyny nie zostaną zmiażdżone. Pocisk trafił w ścianę obok niego. Kraty wygięły się, napierając na żelastwo, które po chwili pękło. Czkawka był wolny. Na łapach nadal miał jednak mocne kajdany, pękło tylko połączenie między nimi. Nie ważne, potem się nim zajmie. Rozerwał pozostałe więzy i rzucił się na kraty. Plazma rozwaliła kraty, pozostawiając z nich jedynie zwęglone szczątki. Niebieskie światło rozbłysło, deski odpadły i w ścinie pojawiła się dziura. Czkawka nie marnując czasu czmychnął przez nią, jednocześnie prawie wpadając w sieć wystrzeloną z kuszy. Zamachnął się mocniej skrzydłami, wzbijając się w górę. Odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na dziurawy okręt. Dopiero po chwili zobaczył ciemną sylwetkę. - Szczerbatek! Smok odwrócił się i rycząc z radości. Jednak ten moment nieuwagi wystarczył. Zmordowany czarny smok nie zdążył zrobić uniku, spadł do wody oplątany siecią. Czkawka zanurkował w dół. C.D.N. W końcu coś wstawiłam :D Sorka, że tak długo niczego nie było, jednak straciłąm jakoś wenę. Poza tym szkoła odebrała też czas :/ Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział może być :) ''' ROZDZIAŁ 10 Uderzył w taflę lodowatej morskiej wody. Zmrużył oczy i wpłyną głębiej, w ciemność. Chwycił przyjaciela za łańcuchy. Po dłuższej chwili wszystkie więzy zostały przecięte, Szczerbatek pozbył się też metalowych łańcuchów, które teraz opadały szybko na dno. Zamachnął się skrzydłami, jednocześnie trzymając przyjaciela, który otrząsnął się dopiero po chwili. Przyspieszył. Przebili się przez taflę wody i ignorując wrzaski i ryki wściekłych kłusowników rzucili się do ucieczki, wybierając przypadkowy kierunek lotu. Szczerbatek był ranny. Grot oszczepu utknął w jego łapie. Smok próbował nie zwracać uwagi na głęboką ranę i ból. Czkawka coś do niego mówił, jakim cudem udało im się ominąć grad pocisków. Burza złagodniała, błyskawice zniknęły, jednak deszcz nadal lał się z nieba strumieniami, wiatr uderzał o morską wodę tworząc wysokie fale. Szczerbatek ledwo już leciał, Czkawka musiał go podtrzymywać, by ten nie runął ponownie w morską otchłań. W końcu zobaczył światełko nadziei. Zobaczył ogromną górę lodową, znacznie większą niż te, wokół których teraz lecieli. Lód tworzył ostre kolce, które sterczały ze ścian lodowca. Czkawka mógł przysiąść, że gdzieś tam, między odłamkami lodu mignął mu smok, znikając w ciemnym otworze prowadzącym do wnętrza jaskini. Machnął skrzydłami mocniej, korzystając z wiatru, który teraz zaczął pchać ich do przodu, przyspieszając lot. Góra zwiększała się z każdym machnięciem skrzydeł. Z bliska wyglądała niesamowicie. Cała zbudowana z lodu, teraz wokół burzowych chmur wyglądała mrocznie i wrogo. Czkawka jednak nie miał czasu ani ochoty jej podziwiać. Wleciał prędko w największą szczelinę. Z zaskoczeniem spostrzegł, że wewnątrz nie ma już lodu, a twarda skała. Przed nim rozpościerał się wielki skalny labirynt. Popychając ledwo przytomnego przyjaciela wleciał w największy tunel. Skręcił parę razy, cofnął się, aż w końcu dotarł do ogromnej groty. Sklepienie było gdzieś naprawdę wysoko, z góry przez lód wpadały nikłe promienie słońca, które pewnie właśnie teraz wyszło zza chmur. Wokół znajdowało się mnóstwo zakamarków i jaskiń, w których spały lub odpoczywały smoki. Dalej, gdzieś na końcu tunelu, który nadal ciągnął się w głąb góry Czkawka dostrzegł nikłą poświatę. Tam prawdopodobnie było serce sanktuarium. Czkawka już zdążył zauważyć, że ogromna „góra lodowa”, jest w jakimś stopniu schronieniem, domem, leżem dla mnóstwa smoków. I za pewnie tych gadów jest znacznie więcej niż tutaj w grocie, w której teraz się znajdowali. A nie rozsądnie byłoby teraz pokazywać się wszystkim na oczy. Rozejrzał się. W końcu znalazł większą, w miarę suchą i przede wszystkim wolną jaskinię. Wepchnął do niej śpiącego już Szczerbatka i zastanowił się, co ma robić dalej. Znaleźli tymczasowe schronienie, to najważniejsze. Są bezpieczni. Gorzej było z łapą Szczerbatka. Grot przebił łuski, na których była teraz zaschnięta krew. Krwotok nie był jednak duży, ale rana zaczynała ropieć. Trzeba ją jak najszybciej opatrzyć. Czkawka westchnął. - Dlaczego zawsze, kiedy kogoś potrzebuję, jestem sam?! Nie widząc innej szansy i nadziei, pozostawił Sczerbatka w jaskini, a sam ruszył tunelem przed siebie, w stronę światła. Najpierw ostrożnie stawiał krok za krokiem, jednak potem ruszył niemal biegiem. Zatrzymał się dopiero, kiedy wylądował na miękkiej trawie i oślepiło go jasne światło, które tutaj w pełni przebijało się przez stosunkowo cienkie warstwy lodu. Znieruchomiał. Przed nim rozciągała się ogromna przestrzeń. To było niesamowite miejsce. Nie było widać końca sanktuarium. Skały pokrywały większe lub mniejsze ilości lody czy śniegu, który podtrzymywał to wszystko. Mimo tego było tu całkiem ciepło. W skalnych ścianach znajdowało się mnóstwo jaskiń i szczelin. Miejsce to obejmowało wiele formacji skalnych i zbiorników wodnych. Wszystko zaś pokrywała roślinność. Zielona trawa, mech, paprocie czy pnącza wiły się wokół głazów i lodu. On stał na klifie, który stromo opadał w dół, ku jeziorze. Na dole, częściowo zanurzony w lodzie spał ogromny, biały smok. Czkawka nie wiedział, jak długo stał bez ruchu, wpatrując się w harmonię wokół niego. Nie dane mu było jednak patrzeć dłużej. '''C.D.N. To nie koniec rozdziału. WRACAM (mam taką nadzieję)! :D Wiem, ten nowy rozdział wyszedł beznadziejne, opisy kompletnie mi nie wyszły :C Usłyszał odgłos potężnych, silnych skrzydeł. Za nim wylądował Sand Wraith. Czkawka warknął ostrzegawczo. Niech tylko spróbuje. Ten jednak obrzucił go tylko pogardliwy spojrzeniem. - Kim jesteś i skąd pochodzisz? - wyrecytował prędko, nie spuszczając wzroku z Czkawki. - Nie każdy zasługuje, by tu przebywać. - To nie jest teraz najważniejsze. - burknął pół-smok. - Mój przyjaciel jest ranny, szukam pomocy. Czy… - W tej chwili mnie to nie interesuje. - powiedział kamiennym głosem. Serce Czkawki zakotłowało w piersi z wściekłości. Nieznajomy smok podszedł do niego o kilka kroków. - Zapytam się jeszcze raz: kim jesteś i skąd pochodzisz? Gadaj! - Jeżeli ty nie chcesz mi pomóc, poszukam kogoś, kto chociaż będzie chciał mnie wysłuchać. - warknął Czkawka i rozłożył skrzydła. Po chwili przycisnął je jednak do ciała. Sand Wraith przyszpilił go ziemi, świdrując wzrokiem. - Nie waż się… Czkawka nie słuchał. Chwilę mocował się z silnym uściskiem, aż w końcu zepchnął z siebie smoka. Nie cieszył się długo wolnością. Już po chwili poczuł ogromny ciężar, który z każdą chwilą się zwiększał. Wielkie szpony zacisnęły się na nim, potężne nogi bezlitośnie trzymały tuż przy ziemi. Usłyszał groźne warknięcie. - Nowy? - usłyszał jakby znajomy głos. Czkawka zaczął się szarpać. Nie wiedział co się dzieje, nie wiedział, co zrobił nie tak. Potrzebował jedynie pomocy dla swojego przyjaciela i siebie. Parę dni odpoczynku… - PUSZCZAJ! - ryknął zdenerwowany i szarpnął się jeszcze mocniej. Niestety siły opuszczały go coraz szybciej, wyczerpane podczas męczącego lotu. Zaskoczony smok poluzował uścisk. Po chwili Czkawka mógł swobodnie wstać i nabrać tchu, oraz spojrzeć na swojego napastnika. Prychnął, z nozdrzy wydobyła się smużka dymu. W końcu znieruchomiał. - Czka… Czkawka? - spytał Stormcutter. C.D.N. Może ktoś tu zajrzy... Z dedykacją dla Agaduś za 300 koma C: ROZDZIAŁ 11 Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, co powiedział do niego nieznajomy smok. Przechylił głowę, starając się przeszukać każdy zakątek swojej pamięci. Nic jednak nie przychodziło mu na myśl poza jednym. Sam nie mógł uwierzyć. Uśmiechnął się. - Chmuroskok! - krzyknął i w podskokach podbiegł go olbrzymiego gada, skacząc wokół niego. - Gdzieś ty była, powalona pokrako?! - Chmurek zaczął się śmiać. - Myślałem, że nie żyjesz! - Pewnie nie ty jeden. - mruknął Czkawka, w końcu stojąc miejscu. - Szukałem cię wszędzie, sądziłem, że więcej cię nie zobaczę. I to jeszcze musiałeś zniknąć tego samego dnia, którego chciałem cię zabrać. Masz mi naty… - Dobra, DOSYĆ TEGO! - ryknął Sand Wraith, o którego istnieniu zapomnieli. A przecież ten nadal sterczał obok nich, całkiem zdezorientowany, co prawdopodobnie bardzo mu się nie podobało. Czkawka już wiedział, że go nigdy nie polubi. - TY - wymierzył w Czkawkę mordercze spojrzenie, od którego den niemal się skulił - IDZIESZ ZE MNĄ. - powiedział, wymawiając każde słowo bardzo dokładnie jakby myślał, że smok stojący naprzeciw niego jest niespełna umysłowo. I ruszył przed siebie po skałach. - Czekaj, musicie mi pomóc! - wydarł się zielonooki. - NIE MOGĘ iść teraz! - Bez dyskusji. - usłyszał jedynie, czemu zawtórowało głośne warknięcie. - Ale on jest ranny… Musicie mi… - Oh, przymknij się. Nie umrze, ktokolwiek to jest. Czkawka nie miał najmniejszej ochoty dalej prowadzić tą konwersację. Odwrócił się i zrobił błagalne oczy do Chmuroskoka. Ten od razu za nim ruszył, ignorując rozwścieczonego Wraitha. Czkawka pognał przed siebie tunelem, prowadząc za sobą przyjaciela. Pragnął mu wszystko opowiedzieć, wyjaśnić najważniejsze rzeczy, chociaż w skrócie. Musiał jednak trochę poczekać. Wpadł do wielkiej jaskini. Nic się nie zmieniło. Smoki nadal były na swoich miejscach, chrapiąc i od czasu do czasu machając leniwie ogonami. Przez chwilę błądził między mniejszymi jaskiniami, parę razy wchodząc do nie tej, co trzeba. W końcu jednak, odetchnąwszy w ulgą, znalazł Szczerbatka. Nie było z nim jakoś strasznie źle, ale też i nie lepiej. - Trzeba go obejrzeć i założyć opatrunek. - mruknął Chmurek po krótkim wpatrywaniu się w ranę smoka. Ku uciesze Czkawki olbrzym nie wypytywał się o pochodzenie ani kim jest Szczerbatek. Na to będzie czas później. - Idę po nią. - Czekaj, moment, po kogo?! - Po… no, zobaczysz. C.D.N. Stał się cud, prawda? Coś napisałąm! Jeśli zostawicie parę komentarzy to napiszę więcej ;) Czkawka został w jaskini. Czekanie doprowadzało go do szału, tym bardziej, że nigdy nie był z natury cierpliwy. Szczerbatek nadal był nie przytomny, a czas jak na złość potwornie się dłużył. Kiedy ten Chmuroskok wróci? Czkawka wiercił się niespokojnie cały czas po jaskini, dopóki nie usłyszał świstu ogromnych skrzydeł i głuchego tąpnięcia, kiedy pomarańczowy smok wylądował na skale. Co dziwne, nie usłyszał żadnego innego smoka, ale za to… Czym prędzej wyszedł korytarzem przed jaskinię, na początku nieśmiało wysuwając głowę. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się mocniej ze zdziwienia. Nie, to niemożliwe! Przed nim stał człowiek. Nie mógł określić, czy to kobieta, czy mężczyzna, ponieważ postać była przybrana w dziwaczny strój. Na głowie miała hełm z rogami i małymi otworami na oczy. Ogólnie kostium był bardzo kolorowy, a wszystko to składało się w naprawdę dziwny i tajemniczy widok. Czkawka spojrzał oszołomiony na Chmurka, ale ten tylko się uśmiechnął uspokajająco. Postać podeszła do Czkawki, który cofnął się odruchowo. - Sam to zrobię. - Co? - odezwał się Chmuroskok. - Sam opatrzę Szczerbatka, potrzebuję tylko ziół. - nie mógł pozwolić, by ten ktoś, kimkolwiek był, choćby dotknął jego przyjaciela. Warknął, a osoba cofnęła się parę kroków najwyraźniej zdziwiona. - Nie masz się co martwić. - Sam to zrobię! - tracił już cierpliwość. Spojrzał na przyjaciela wyczekująco. Ani drgnął, kiedy Chmurek podejrzliwie zmrużył oczy. W końcu spuścił wzrok i sięgnął szponem po niewielki pakunek. Czkawka szybko sięgnął po niego i nie odwracając się ponownie zniknął w szczelinie skalnej. Zatrzymał się przed leżącym Szczerbatekim. Smok ciężko dyszał, rana wyglądała beznadziejnie. Odwrócił się w stronę wyjścia, by sprawdzić, czy nikt za nim nie poszedł. Nikogo nie dojrzał. W głębi duszy nawet przez chwilę pragnął, by do jaskini zajrzał chociaż Chmurek, by nie musieć robić tego, do czego był zmuszony. Spojrzał jednak na przyjaciela i zdecydował w jednej chwili. Nie miał wyjścia. Nie robił tego tak dawno. Czas wszystko nadrobić i zacząć od nowa. Ból. To było pierwsze, co poczuł. Zupełnie zapomniał, jak to jest. Gwałtowny dreszcz, który targnął jego ciałem. A potem wszystko ustało. Wziął głęboki oddech. Już po wszystkim. Jednak się udało. Spojrzał na swoje dłonie, jakby nie wiedząc, co z nimi zrobić. Usiadł na skale i próbował się przez chwilę uspokoić. W końcu wziął się w garść. Jedną w dobrych rzeczy było to, że jakimś cudem miał na sobie ubranie. Chyba nigdy w życiu się tak nie cieszył z tego faktu. Sięgnął po torbę i wydobył z niego wszelkie zioła i maści, które były mu teraz potrzebne. Pora wziąć się do roboty. *** Szczerbatek nic nie pamiętał. Jakim cudem znalazł się tu, w skalnej jaskini, przecież jeszcze przed chwilą próbował uniknąć gradu strzał. Otworzył szerzej oczy, próbując dojrzeć szczegóły, jednak obraz nadal mu się rozmazywał. Poruszył się niespokojnie. Usłyszał pomruk niezadowolenia i dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że nie jest sam. Ktoś klęczał przy nim i starannie bandażował jego łapę. To był CZŁOWIEK. Warknął wściekle i próbował wstać, jednak od razu opadł znów na ziemie. Poczuł uspakajający dotyk za uszami, ktoś go tam podrapał. - Jest dobrze, leż. Smok zmrużył oczy. Zielone oczy przez chwilę wpatrywały się w niego z troską. Chłopak uśmiechnął się i spuścił wzrok, znów koncentrując się na wykonywanej czynności. - Czkawka? - wyjąkała Nocna Furia, a potem znów straciła przytomność. C.D.N. Dzięki za wszystkie komentarze! ^^ Macie obiecany next :3 ROZDZIAŁ 12 Kolejny, taki sam dzień. Nie będzie się różnił niczym od innych, jakie już przeżył przez te kilka lat. Zastanawiał się, ile to jeszcze potrwa. Kiedyś musi być w końcu koniec tej rutyny. Nie wiedział też, czy będzie to zakończenie dobre, czy złe. Musiał więc czekać. Wódź ziewną przeciągle i spojrzał się tępo w sufit, jakby było tam coś, co rzeczywiście przyciągnęło jego uwagę. Niestety zimne, drewniane deski nie miały w sobie nic pociągającego. Ale zawsze miło jest poleżeć trochę dłużej w łóżku, przeciągając w ten sposób codzienne obowiązki. W końcu uznał, że musi wstać. Przeciągnął się i dźwignął się, powodując tym samym potworne trzeszczenie łoża. „Kolejna rzecz do naprawy” - pomyślał z goryczą. Po ostatnim napadzie smoków spłonęła prawie jedna trzecia wioski, a przecież dopiero co naprawiali domy. Piekielne smoki! Ledwie coś jego ludzie odbudują, a już się wali. A wszystko przez te diabelne, bezduszne stworzenia, rządne jedynie krwi i mordu (różnią się czymś od niektórych Wikingów? - przyp.autora). Jeżeli to potrwa dłużej, mogą nie przeżyć zimy. Zapasy się kończą, to głównie po nie przylatują smoki. Westchnął, szykując się na kolejny wykańczający dzień. Przebrał się w swój tradycyjny, nudny ubiór wodza: potężne mięśnie zostały przykryte przez już nieco ciasną, zieloną tunikę, a na nią Stoick przywdział ciężką kolczugę. Spodnie przytrzymywał szeroki pas z wielką, srebrną klamrą z wizerunkiem smoka. W śmierdzące, grube buty włożył brudne stopy niczym kajaki, a na koniec zarzucił na siebie gruby płacz z niedźwiedziego futra. Obowiązkową częścią ubioru był żelazny hełm z jaczymi rogami odstającymi po bokach. Naturalnie także ciężki bojowy topór do ręki, tak na dzień dobry. Wiking skierował się w stronę drzwi, by zając się, jak co dzień, wioską. Coś go jednak zatrzymało. Odwrócił się i omiótł wzrokiem parter. W domu panowała idealna cisza, nie było słychać nawet najmniejszego szmeru z zewnątrz. Dom był pusty. Już od dawna mieszkał tu sam. Pomyślał o Czkawce. Nikt dokładnie nie wiedzieli, co się z nim stało. Krążyły plotki, że ktoś widział go ze smokiem. Ze smokiem, jak z przyjacielem. Uznano więc, że zdradził swój lud. Stoicka ogarnęła na początek wściekłość nie do opanowania. I zanim zdążył ochłonąć… wyrzekł się go. Wtedy jednak myślał, że jego syn wróci. Jednak tego nie zrobił. Nie odnalazł się, wsiąkł w tym lesie, może odpłynął… Po prostu uciekł. Prowadzono poszukiwania, mimo niechęci ze strony wielu wojowników. Niektórzy nawet się cieszyli, że to już koniec. Wszyscy uważali Sączysmarka, kuzyna Czkawki, za lepszego kandydata na wodza. Teraz to on był pierwszy w kolejce. Odbył się nawet pogrzeb. Ku zdziwieniu wodza przyszli na niego niemal wszyscy mieszkańcy. Na początku nie czuł smutku. Nawet przyłączył się do pijackiej zabawy wieczorem w twierdzy, zupełnie tracąc głowę… A teraz czuł pustkę. Pogładził w zamyśleniu swoja bujną, rudą brodę. Zaczynała powoli siwieć. Jeszcze raz spojrzał na puste pomieszczenie. Jego wzrok padł na strome schody prowadzące na drugie piętro. Pewnie teraz, gdyby wydarzenia potoczyłyby się inaczej, Czkawka właśnie by z nich zeskakiwał i gnał do kuchni, jak to było kiedyś. Przekalkulował, że ma jeszcze trochę czasu i zaczął się wspinać na górę po stopniach. Dawno już tam nie wchodził, bo wszystko, czego potrzebował, także jego sypialnia, znajdowało się na parterze. Na piętrze wcześniej mieszkał jego syn. Pchnął pierwsze drzwi prowadzące do pokoju Czkawki. Zaskrzypiały przeciągle, protestując. Deski pojękiwały pod ciężarem Wikinga. Łóżko stało puste. Wszędzie walały się niedokończone szkice, zajmowały jedną ścianę nad biurkiem. Stoick podszedł do niewielkiego mebelka i sięgnął po szkicownik leżący na nim. Otworzył go i zaczął przeglądać rysunki. Wikingowie, zwierzęta domowe, zwykłe przedmioty… Jednak najbardziej zainteresowały Stoicka smoki. To ich było najwięcej. Zatrzymał się na jednym ze szkiców. Zmrużył oczy, chcąc dojrzeć każdy szczegół. To był gad, wyglądał na olbrzymiego. Pomarańczowe łuski lśniły w słońcu, mądre oczy patrzyły się prosto na Stoicka. Cztery pary skrzydeł były rozłożone, smok leciał. Wyglądał majestatycznie, niemal wychodził z kartki. Wojownik nigdy takiego nie widział. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na smoka. Do jego głowy momentalnie powróciły wspomnienia. Widział już tego smoka. Tego dnia, kiedy Valka… - STOICK! Wódź aż podskoczył, o mal nie zarywając podłogi. Przewrócił oczami, kiedy znów usłyszał wrzaski Pyskacza. Czy ten dureń chce obudzić całą wioskę?! Wódź szybko wyszedł z pokoju, od razu zapominając o rysunku i zostawiając otwarty szkicownik na biurku. Szybko zszedł po schodach, pragnąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się przed domem i uciszyć tego barana. - O co chodzi? - spytał zrezygnowany, zanim jeszcze jego przyjaciel znów zdążył wywrzeszczeć kolejną turę nawoływań. Pyskacz się odwrócił. - No ile można czekać? Niemal sobie zdarłem gardło! - No nie wątpię… - wymruczał pod nosem Wiking. - Zaspałeś. - rzucił oskarżycielskim tonem Pyskacz, celując w Stoicka swoim hakiem zamiast ręki. Zanim jednak wódź zdążył zaprotestować, ten oświadczył: - Ktoś przypłynął. Stoick na chwilę znieruchomiał. Nie spodziewał się takiej wiadomości. - Tak wcześnie? Niby kto to? - wybąkał. - A bo ja wiem? Chcą z tobą rozmawiać. Przypłynęli jakieś kilka godzin temu, w nocy. Czekają w porcie. - zanim odszedł, kowal jeszcze mruknął: - Nie wiem jak tobie, ale mi wyglądają na jakichś kolorowych wariatów z południa. Stoick wywrócił oczami. Jeszcze tego brakowało, by zjeżdżali się jacyś tubylcy, chcąc przezimować. Chcąc nie chcąc, udał się do portu, chcąc mieć wszystko jak najszybciej za sobą. Sam miał dużo na głowie, obowiązki czekały. Dzień zapowiadał się pracowity i męczący, więc niech jak najszybciej się skończy. Już z daleka ujrzał przycumowaną łódź. Wyglądała niecodziennie, Stoick musiał się przyznać, że chyba nigdy takiej nie widział. „Rzeczywiście, jacyś dziwacy z wariatkowa” - pomyślał. Okręt w ogóle nie przypominał standardowych łodzi budowanych przez Wikingów. Kadłub nie był profilowany na kształt smoka. Niskie, drewniane relingi podnosiły się przy dziobie i rufie statku. Dziwne były też maszty, wygięte w łuki. Na nich zawieszono trójkątne, granatowe żagle pomalowane w skomplikowane, żółte wzory. Statek był duży, Stoick widział krzątających się po pokładzie żeglarzy. Szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę okrętu. Wojownicy szybko go zobaczyli. Jeden z nich, najwyraźniej kapitan statku, wyskoczył na drewniane deski pomostu i gestem zaprosił do siebie wodza. Ten, choć z wyraźną niechęcią, podszedł do niego. Stoick przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nieznajomego. Żeglarz był rzeczywiście barwnie urany. Nosił granatowe spodnie i jasnobeżowy podkoszulek bez rękawów. Na niego miał przywdzianą czerwoną tunikę rozdzielającą się na dwa pasy: z przodu i z tyłu. Do tego futrzasta, miękka, brązowa kamizela, spięta z przodu klamra w kształcie sowy. Czarne, długie włosy zostały spięte do tyłu. Na brodzie nieznajomy miał wymalowane błękitne znaki, najwyraźniej określające rangę kapitana lub kogoś tam innego. Nie ważne - Stoickowi nic one nie mówiły. Do tego wojownik nosił skórzane karwasze. U pasa miał przypięte kilka sztuk mieczy. - Witam. - mruknął Stoick swoim basowym głosem. - Kim jesteście i czego szukacie na naszej wyspie? - Witaj, wodzu. - nieznajomy się uśmiechnął. - Jestem Eret, syn Ereta i przypłynąłem tu z pewną propozycją na ciebie i twojego ludu. C.D.N. Napiasałam! :3 Napisałabym wcześniej, ale wyjechałam w góry i nie miała kompa. A teraz do czwartku jestem w domu i może jeszcze uda mi się coś wsytukać w programie do pisania c; Mam nadzieję, że ktoś tu jeszcze zajrzy... Niestety nie wiem, czy będę pisała coś przez wakacje, bo znwó wyjeżdząm i wracam pod koniec sierplnia :c Ewentualnie zabiorę ze soba laptop i będe pisała, a jak wrócę to wszystko wstawię :) Życzę wszytskim miłych wakacji! :D ROZDZIAŁ 13 Z dedykacją dla Saphiry2002 za zostawienie komentarza, który podniósł mnie na duchu :) Eret przyglądał się klindze swojego miecza. Morderczo szybkie ostrze potrafiło w mgnieniu oka pozbawić kogoś życia skracając na przykład o głowę lub inną część ciała (choć największą przyjemność wojownikowi sprawiało właśnie odcinanie głów). Jeden niewłaściwy ruch - i już było po nieszczęsnym człowieczku, kimkolwiek był za życia. Na przyszłość zapamięta (o ile będzie miał okazję jeszcze się do tego zastosować), że lepiej nie zadzierać z morskimi wilkami. - Jeszcze rumu? - spytał ze sztucznym uśmieszkiem, podając Stoickowi butelkę. Spojrzał ukradkiem na wodza wyspy, który szczegółowo studiował dokumenty. Propozycja propozycją, trzeba ją rozważyć, Eret to rozumiał, ale na Lewiatana, Stoick mógłby się trochę pośpieszyć z podjęciem decyzji. Razem omawiają każdy warunek od kilku godzin. Wojownik przysunął swój kafel, a żeglarz nalał do niego alkoholu. Kiedy nalał też sobie, spostrzegł, że butelka jest już pusta. „Trzeba ograniczyć zużycie rumu” - pomyślał z goryczą. Wiedział, że to nie spodoba się jego kamratom. - No i jak? - Eret spojrzał podstępnie na Stoicka. Założył nogi na stół i sięgnął po jego z udek kurczaka zalegających w misce jako przekąska. - Słyszałem, że macie straszny problem z tymi smokami. My, załoga naszego statku jesteśmy najlepszymi łowcami tych gadów w całym Archipelagu. Wraz z nami, naszym sprzętem oraz wami, wojownikami pragnącymi zemsty na smokach, spokojnie damy radę. - Czyli mówicie, że znaleźliście Smocze Leże? Słowa zawisły w powietrzu. Eret spokojnie przełknął kolejną porcję mięsa i kontynuował: - Wiemy, gdzie prawdopodobnie jest. - poprawił. - Moi szpiedzy donieśli o nim. I nie, nie jest to Smocze Leże. To coś znacznie lepszego. - cień uśmiechu przemknął po jego twarzy. - Plądrując je, z łatwością zniszczymy kolejne. Mój pan będzie zadowolony, wszyscy jego zwolennicy dostają sowitą zapłatę w zamian za pomoc. - przysunął papiery bliżej swojego rozmówcy. Niby od niechcenia przysunął tez kałamarz z piórem. Stoick się zawahał. Rozmawiał wcześniej ze swoimi doradcami. Każdy z nich wyrażał zgodę. A więc… czemu by nie? Jednym płynnym ruchem podpisał traktat, zostawiając na nim grube, ciemne linie atramentu. - Wspaniale, bardzo dobrze. - powiedział z zadowoleniem Eret, sięgając po kolejny kawałek mięsa. * * * - Chmuroskok? Co tam się dzieje? - spytał zamaskowany jeździec. - Znasz tego smoka? Pomarańczowy gad prawie w ogóle nie zwracał uwagi na swojego przyjaciela. Uparcie wpatrywał się w szczelinę skalną, gdzie wcześniej zniknął Czkawka. co chwila uparcie powarkiwał i mruczał, nawołując przyjaciela. Nic ani nikt jednak nie wychynął z jaskini. Smok zaczynał się denerwować. A jeśli coś jest nie tak? A jeśli coś się stało? Wiele lat temu przysiągł sobie, że będzie bronił i strzegł chłopaka, dopóki nie umrze. Już raz nawalił na całej linii, gubiąc go na kilka lat, a teraz znowu stracił go z oczu. - Czkawka, wszystko dobrze? - zawołał, próbując wepchnął łeb do jaskini. Brak odpowiedzi. Cisza. Teraz już zaczął panikować. Już jakaś godzina minęła, odkąd Czkawka zniknął, by opatrzyć Szczerbatka, a teraz nie dawał znaku życia. Z rezygnacją wyjął łeb z tunelu. Był za duży, by się tam zmieścić. No ale przecież jakoś musi… Nawet nie zauważył, jak jeździec przemknął koło niego i zniknął w ciemnościach szczeliny. Przeszedł krótkim tunelem i wszedł do obszernej komnaty, jednej z wielu w tym labiryncie jaskiń. Z mrużył oczy, by lepiej widzieć w ciemności. Podszedł do czarnego kształtu leżącego przy ścianie. Nocna Furia spała głęboko, była wyraźnie osłabiona. Opatrunek szczelnie hamował krwotok, rana została odkażona. Jednak… kto to zrobił? W tej chwili smok uchylił trochę swoje skrzydło. Po chwili jednak znów przycisnął je do ciała chroniąc coś, co było pod nim. Jeździec delikatnie rozluźnił mięśnie skrzydeł smoka i powoli rozłożył skrzydło. Zamarł. Kobieta zdjęła swój hełm, by lepiej przyjrzeć się nieznajomemu. Niesforne, brązowe włosy opadały mu na czoło. Na twarzy były ledwo widoczne, blade piegi. Chłopak był wątłej budowy, chudy i szczupły. Jej serce zabiło szybciej. W jej umyśle pojawiło się wspomnienie, ożyły matczyne uczucia. Delikatnie pogładziła włosy chłopca. I wtedy jej wzrok padł na ledwo widoczną, cieniutką, biała bliznę na podbródku. Cofnęła rękę, wzrok jej pociemniał. Czy to możliwe, że…? Szatyn jęknął. Powoli otworzył oczy. Mogła wtedy zobaczyć ten wspaniały, czysty zieleń. Próbował wstać. Syknął jednak z bólu, łapiąc się za bok. Po jego ręce pociekła krew. - Leż. - powiedziała łagodnym tonem i sięgnęła po torbę. - Kim jesteś? Popatrzyła mu głęboko w oczy. Nie miała już wątpliwości. Po jej sercu rozlało się ciepło, którego nie czuła już tak dawno. - Czkawka? Czy to ty? Młodzieniec zdębiał. - Skąd znasz moje imię? - Bo… - zaczęła. Wzięła go w objęcia i przytuliła mocno, zatapiając się w wspomnieniach. - Matka nigdy nie zapomni. C.D.N. Wczesniej był długi rozdział, teraz długi xD A tak napoważnie, to zastanawiam się, czy ciągnąć dalej to opowiadanie, czy zacząc nowe, bo mam pomysł. Oczywiście mogłabym spróbował spleść te dwie historie, ale to chyba wyszłoby słabo. :/ Nie mogę zdecydować. Jeszcze raz superaśnych i ekstraśnych wakacji! :3 Pójdźka. ROZDZIAŁ 14 - Ale… jak to możliwe? - wyszeptał Czkawka. - Wszyscy mówili, że nie żyjesz. Wpatrywał się, jak parzy herbatę dla niej i dla niego. Razem siedzieli w jej jaskini, umeblowanej niczym prawdziwy dom. Czkawka nadal był człowiekiem i co dziwne, w ogóle mu to nie przeszkadzało. Był szczęśliwy. Szczerbatek został także przeniesiony i teraz zalegał na prowizorycznym łożu z mchu i traw usłanym w kącie komnaty. Czkawka dawno nie czuł tak wielkiej radości. Odnalazł matkę, na dodatek dotychczas uważaną za martwą - co graniczyło z cudem, o ile nim nie było. W końcu znalazł kogoś, komu będzie na nim zależało. Choć trochę. Na dodatek byli w miejscu, o którym zawsze marzył. Wspaniałe, wielkie i potężne Smocze Sanktuarium. Smoki wielu, przeróżnych gatunków witały ich tu przyjaźnie, nie licząc jednego gburowatego Wraitha… Całe szczęście, przynajmniej jeszcze do tej pory ponownie go nie spotkali. Chmuroskok przylepił się do Czkawki na dobre. Dręczony poczuciem winy, chodził za nim w krok w krok, nie oddalając się na więcej niż pięć metrów. A to było bardzo mało jak na takiego olbrzyma. - Pozory mylą. - oświadczyła Valka, podając kubek synowi. - Jak widzisz, nie jestem jeszcze zatęchłym trupem. - zaśmiała się ironicznie. - Pozory? - zdziwił się Czkawka. - Wieści o tym, że umarłaś to pozory?! - krzyknął zdumiony. - No dobrze, powiedzmy, że ty tak to widzisz. Ale dlaczego więc nie wróciłaś? Dlaczego nas zostawiłaś? - ledwo pohamował się, by nie powiedzieć w wyrzutem „Dlaczego zostawiłaś mnie?”. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu czuł nikłą urazę do mamy. Może gdyby ta wróciła, nie byłby zawsze taki samotny. Może te lata byłyby wtedy zacznie lepsze. Miałby kogoś, kto by go kochał. Nastała cisza. Val wbiła wzrok w kamienną miskę, gdzie nalewała wody na napar. Sama się nad tym zastanawiała. Dlaczego nigdy nie wróciła? Dlaczego zostawiła swojego jedynego syna na rzecz smoków? Wspomniała swoje myśli, które kłębiły się w jej głowie wtedy, wiele lat temu. - Myślałam, że tak będzie dla ciebie lepiej… - rzekła łamiącym się głosem. Czkawka chciał głośno zaprotestować. Powstrzymał się jednak i trwał w milczeniu, słuchając. - Każdy pokładał w tobie wielkie nadzieje. - mówiła dalej. - Miałeś być wielkim wojownikiem, wspaniałym przywódcą naszego klanu i urodzonym wodzem. Urodziłeś się jednak zbyt wcześnie, byłeś mały i słaby. Ale ja wierzyłam, że przeżyjesz i będziesz prawdziwym wojownikiem. I chciałam ci to ułatwić. Ja byłam temu wszystkiemu przeciwna, temu całemu mordowaniu smoków. Ratowałam je. I nie chciałam, abyś ty miał te same poglądy co ja, prawdopodobnie uznaliby, że zdradziłeś, jak ja. - powiedziała ze smutkiem. - Większość mieszkańców mnie unikała, nie rozumiała tego, co robię. Nie chciałam takiego losu także dla ciebie. Więc pomyślałam, że lepiej by było, gdyby wychowywał cię ojciec. - WYCHOWYWAŁ?! ON RAZ MNIE PRAWIE ZABIŁ! - Czkawka chciał tak wrzasnąć. W ostatniej chwili się jednak pohamował. Spojrzał na swój bok. Tam kiedyś Stoick wbił bojowy topór. Nadal miał tam wielką bliznę, którą niestety jego matka już zdążyła zauważyć, kiedy obwiązywała jego rany na korpusie. Przeraziła się nie na żarty i zażądała odpowiedzi, kto to mu zrobił. Czkawka próbował jej wmówić o jakichś błahych wypadkach, od pocięciu się kartą po wypadek w kuźni. W żadną w bajeczek nie uwierzyła i nadal czekała na wyjaśnienia. Czkawka zaś nie chciał pozbawiać jej ostatniej nadziei, że jej mąż się zmieniał. Przecież nadal go kochała. Tyle, że tu pojawiał się jeden problem. Czkawka nie uważał już Stoicka za ojca. - Wiesz… - zaczął, lekko się uśmiechając. - Nawet gdybyś została, nic by się chyba nie zmieniło. Domyślasz się chyba, jak mnie traktowali. - przerwał w pół słowa. Namyślił się, zanim kontynuował. - Ale mimo wszystko… Wolałbym teraz, abyś zawsze była na Berk - mruknął z goryczą, wyznając prawdę. Valka westchnęła i odwróciła się do niego. Wiedziała, że Czkawce nie było łatwo przez te lata. - Bardzo mi przykro. - powiedziała, przytulając go. Cieszyła się, że on odwzajemnia uścisk. - Przepraszam. - po jej policzki spłynęła pojedyncza łza. Wszystko dobrze. - powiedział chłopak czując, że szykuje się na jakieś dłuższe wyznania. Wolał tego uniknąć i przejąć jakiś luźniejszy temat. Ucieszył się, kiedy jego matka zapytała z przekąsem: - Ale nadal nie wiem, skąd znacie się z Chmuroskokiem. - wskazała ruchem głowy na olbrzymiego gada. Czkawka rozpromienił się. Rozpoczął długi monolog, czasami wspierany przez pomarańczowego smoka, który mruczał od czasu do czasu, potwierdzając słowa chłopaka. * * * Cieszył się, że jego mama ma w swoim skalnym domku coś takiego jak lustro. A raczej, że takowy przedmiot znajdował się w jego pokoju, który został mu przydzielony. „Miło będzie mieć swój kącik” - pomyślał. Teraz jednak przyglądał się lśniącej tafli. A raczej temu, kto się w niej odbijał. Czyli niemu. Mimo, że przez te lata… ile to było? Trzy, cztery? Szmat czasu… Mimo, iż przez ten czas cały czas smokiem, jego ludzki wygląd bardzo się zmienił. Dostał małego szoku, kiedy znów ujrzał swoje odbicie. Trudno było mu stwierdzić, czy jest to miły, czy raczej nieprzyjemny szok. Teraz zdawało mu się jednak, że raczej stawiałby na tą pierwszą opcję. Był przede wszystkim znacznie wyższy. Nawet nieco wyższy od Valki, która już i tak odznaczała się dużym wzrostem. Biegi znacznie zbladły. Włosy były dłuższe, bardziej niesforne. Bardziej gęste i mniej rude, dominował z nich brąz. Twarz także się zmieniła. Był nawet… przystojny? Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Tą kwestię trzeba będzie jeszcze przedyskutować. Jedynie oczy zostały takie, jakie je zapamiętał. Zielone i mimo wszystko ciepłe i radosne. I miał nadzieję, że tak już zostanie. Uznał, że zadba o siebie, będzie musiał regularnie ćwiczyć. Chociaż i tak teraz jest znacznie lepiej niż wcześniej, każdy, kto najpierw by na niego spojrzał uznałby go za chuchro. Dostał od Val nowe ubranie. Zwykłe, proste szkoda by gadać. Ale miał już w głowie pewien projekt, musiał go tylko zrealizować. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu nawet zapomniał, że nadal jest człowiekiem. I czuł się z tym dobrze. Teraz to sobie uświadomił. A więc może nawet przez jakiś czas tak zostanie. Dopóki Valka nie dowie się o jego małym sekrecie. Usłyszał krzątaninę i hałasy dobiegające z głównego pomieszczenia. Odwrócił się akurat wtedy, by zobaczyć, jak Chmurek wsuwa do pokoju swoją olbrzymią głowę. - Szczerbatek się budzi. C.D.N. Hah, nieźle, dwa nexty jednego dnia ;) Jutro też może coś napiszę, ale nie obiecuję, bo na cały dzień idę do koleżanki. Tak więc na razie dobranoc. :3 I dziękuję za wszytskie komentarze! ROZDZIAŁ 15 Czkawka z szybkością błyskawicy wleciał do głównego pomieszczenia. Zanim Chmuroskok się obejrzał, już klęczał przy Szczerbatku. - Co z nim? - spytał Valkę. Szczerbatek był już nieprzytomny od prawie doby, więc chłopak zaczynał się niepokoić. Jego mama mówiła, że nie ma się co martwić, nic nie zagraża życiu jego smoczego przyjaciela i, że niedługo się wybudzi. - W końcu się budzi. - powiedziała Val z uśmiechem. Jak na zawołanie Nocna Furia powoli zaczęła rozklejać oczy. Mruknęła coś niezrozumiałego i wypuściła kłębek dymu z nozdrzy. Spojrzała nieprzytomnym wzrokiem na otaczające je, nieznajome twarze. W mgnieniu oka ogarnęło ją przerażenie. Czkawka posmutniał. Wiedział, że tak może być. - Szczerbatek, spokojnie. - powiedział łagodnym głosem i pogłaskał przyjaciela po pysku. Smok znieruchomiał. Skąd ten człowiek wiedział, jak się nazywa? Rozejrzał się panicznie po jaskini, szukając przyjaciela. Jego wzrok padł na zielone oczy szatyna (pomocy - Czkawka to w końcu brunet czy szatyn? - przyp. autora) i zastygł w bezruchu. - Stary, to ja, nie poznajesz mnie? - wyszczerzył się Czkawka. W duchu jednak drżał ze zdenerwowania i przerażenia. - Czkawka? - mruknął sennym głosem Szczerb. Po chwili w jego oczach pojawiły się wesołe iskierki radości. - CZKAWKA! Jednym ruchem dźwignął się z posłania i przygniótł nieco zdezorientowanego przyjaciela do ziemi. Zaatakował swoją najgorszą bronią - niezmywalną, farbującą śliną. - Szczer… batek! Przesta…ń! - darł się Smoczy Jeździec, próbując odpędzić od siebie natrętny pysk strasznego, morderczego gada - No weź… Też się… cieszę… Ale… zmiataj z tą…. Hah… ŚLINĄ! C.D.N. Dzisiaj króciutki next, bo jakoś mi się nie chce. Myślę, że chyba zaczne pisać nowe opowidanie i całość wstawię po wakacjach, od razu wrzucę wszytsko, co napiszę do tego opowiadania i do nowego. Dzięki za wszytskie komentarze! c; Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone